Eyes of the black primrose (Ojos de la primavera negra)
by My hope dead
Summary: Haruno Sakura es la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno, luego de la partida de Sasuke, el prodigio del extinto clan Uchiha, su vida se ve sumergida en una ola de miseria y desesperación. Sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapa de las manos, termina con Sasuke como su niñero durante seis largos meses. ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de la profunda que es su cicatriz? Advertencia: Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haruno Sakura es la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno, luego de la partida de Sasuke, el prodigio del extinto clan Uchiha, su vida se ve sumergida en una ola de miseria y desesperación. Sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapa de las manos, termina con Sasuke como su niñero durante seis largos meses. ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de la profunda que es su cicatriz?**

**Advertencias: Ooc.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Naruto, ni su mundo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los uso para entretenimiento propio. La trama de la historia es de mi completa autoría, no acepto plagio.**

"…_.." _**–Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-**

"…"_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

_**"Amar a alguien, es decirle: no morirás. " -GABRIEL MARCEL**_

**Prologo: El espejo y mi alma no me mienten.**

¿Por qué?

Una pregunta tan sencilla.

Pero con muchas respuestas inciertas.

Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo; detallándome. Unos ojos verde esmeralda; que solían ser la alegría de muchas personas. Cabello rosado, de un exótico rosado hasta la cintura, pero sin brillo. Piel nívea, nariz respingona, piel suave y tersa. Seguí mi camino, hasta llegar a mi no tan voluptuoso cuerpo, pero si con unas buenas curvas en los lugares correspondientes.

Mi ropa...llena de sangre, mi sangre. Me estuve matando entrenando; junto con los turnos dobles en el hospital. Todo con tal de no pensar, no sentir, no **amar**.

Demacrada.

Sola.

**_Rota._**

Porque esa es mi verdad, estaba tan rota como cuando dejan caer a una muñeca de porcelana; tan lindas, tan delicadas, pero al más mínimo contacto rustico, se rompen.

Lástima.

Me vuelvo a mirar a mí misma en el espejo, viendo mis ojos vacuos y sin vida.

**_Venganza._**

**_Sed de una tortuosa y lenta venganza._**

Lamentarían meterse con una Haruno. De eso me encargaría personalmente.

Mis padres y yo, éramos los últimos del Clan Haruno. Todos pensaban que éramos una familia común y corriente.

Que equivocados estaban.

Hace muchos años, el Clan Haruno fue mutilado; por su misma aldea. Pero nadie sabía que habían quedado dos personas, pertenecientes a la rama principal, y que dentro de muy poco iban a tomar el liderazgo de su clan. Lo llevaban en sus venas, su sangre Haruno aclamaba venganza. Hicieron enfurecer a aquellos dos adolescentes, los prodigios del Clan Haruno; mis padres, su compromiso fue arreglado para no ensuciar la pureza del linaje.

_Kuroi Haruno-me*_

Un poder que muy pocos sabían controlar, capaces de poder ver como el Baykugan, ningún genjutsu había sobrevivido a alguno del Clan que poseyera aquellos ojos, ni los Uchiha que tanto se enorgullecían de su poder, capaces de todos al igual que el Ri'nenngan. Los poseedores de los Kuroi Haruno-me, se caracterizados por su bondad y calidez. Solamente aquellas personas que tuvieran la suficiente voluntad, para pasar por el dolor; podría despertar los Kuroi Haruno-me. Aquellos que no superaran el dolor:

Simplemente morían.

Por débiles, demasiado poder para nosotros humanos; que cometemos errores tras errores. Mis padres pelearon con todo aquellos Anbus's de Raíz, los dejaron al borde la muerte; pero no los mataron. No se arrepentían, pero querían que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Cómo me entere?

Fácil.

Sabía que mis padres me ocultaban algo, siempre que les decía que quería ser una gran Kunoichi; sus semblantes se volvían sombríos y apagados. Les preguntaba y me decían que me fuera a practicar o que me fuera a hacer cosas de "niñas".

Que ilusa.

Si hubiera tenido el conocimiento de aquello, todo sería diferente.

Decidí investigar, cuando me volví la pupila de Tsunade por mi propia cuenta; hurgando en los archivos de la biblioteca de Konoha. Toda, absolutamente toda la información sobre mi clan, y el clan Uchiha.

**_La Masacre._**

**_El consejo._**

**_Nuestro Poder, el Poder de los Haruno._**

Nos vigilaban, el consejo no confiaba en mis padres.

Y llegue yo.

Una niña de exóticos cabellos rosados, piel blanca, una frente amplia y sus ojos.

Negros como la noche con círculos verdes, propios del Clan Haruno. Lo curioso era que nunca antes algún poseedor de los Kuroi Haruno-me había tenido la dicha de poseer esos círculos color verde, ni los ojos negros, normalmente eran de un verde esmeralda brillante; claro u oscuro dependiendo de la personalidad que desarrollara persona.

Mis padres guardaban las esperanzas de que naciera sin él, sin ese poder maldito que nacía con los Haruno. ¡Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que apenas abrí los ojos, ya lo tenía!

Todo estuvo bien durante doce años, yo seguía en la ignorancia; enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Este abandono la Aldea y se fue con el maldito retorcido de Orochimaru, esa serpiente venenosa y egoísta que le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar que Sasuke estaba en sus manos, pero eso fue antes, ahora no era más que un desconocido para ella.

Un traidor.

Un Teme en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Un maldito bastardo sin corazón.

Ese mismo año, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraija, después de enfrentarse con Sasuke en El Valle. Y yo, impotente de verles la espalda a los demás, de solamente ser un maldito estorbo. Entre con Tsunade, madure. Pero no lo suficiente.

Tres años después lo buscamos, intentamos razonar con él, pero casi nos mata. Mi amor por el murió hace mucho, murió el día en que intento asesinar a los únicos que no le habíamos dado la espalda. Yo morí, el mismo dio en el que él nos atacó, y también lo hicieron mis padres.

No siento compasión, no siento nada. Me convertí en una máquina de matar, dejando a mis amistades para no hacerles daño, pensando en lo mejor para ellos. No necesitaban estar con alguien como yo; con el corazón podrido.

**_Vacía._**

**_Rota._**

**_Sola._**

Dos años han pasado desde aquel entonces.

Dos años han pasado desde aquella misión.

Dos años en que me he preparado para matar a ese maldito bastardo.

Ese maldito bastardo, saboreare su sangre, lo torturare, le hare pagar por lo que me hizo.

Por el trauma que me dejo.

**_Con tan solo, quince años perdí a mis padres, y me di cuenta que la persona que amaba era un maldito bastardo que rompió toda mi visión de lo que podía ser el amor._**

Asqueada por esos recuerdos, mire mis ojos brillantes; de una sed de venganza, furiosos por ser tan débil. En un arranque de ira, estrelle mi puño contra el vidrio; rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos, sintiendo la sangre entre mis manos, me quede mirando mi reflejo en aquellos pequeños pedazos de vidrios.

"_¡Sakura!" __Gritó su Inner. _

La ignoré, ni siquiera mi mente me dejaba en paz.

"_¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Shannaro! ¡No me ignores!"_

En mi caso; mi Döjutsu crea una segunda mente cuando se logra desarrollar y dominar por completo la primera etapa. Podía dejarla salir, también cumple la función como los clones de sombras. Pero ella no era un clon, es real, es una parte de mi alma, y una de mis mejores armas en una batalla.

_"¡No soy un arma!"_

Sin darle una respuesta la encerré en algún lugar de mi mente, sin que pudiera escapar. Ya entendía por qué desesperaba a las personas a los doce años, tan débil y sosa.

Me lleve la mano a mi pecho donde sentí un leve dolor. Rápidamente me subí la blusa, mostrando el sello que me pusieron mis padres la última vez que los vi, se encontraba el símbolo del clan Haruno, con una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro; rodeada de aspas.

Maldición, se estaba debilitando.

Hace dos años atrás, había partido a una misión médica, -unos días antes de ir a buscar a Sasuke- la misión consistía en ir a Sunagakure y diagnosticar el estado de los hermanos de Gaara; Temari y Kankuro, quienes tuvieron una lucha muy sangrienta contra varios de akatsuki, quedando en un estado grave y envenenados.

Una semana después de estar al pendiente de ellos; partí de Sunagakure, escondiendo mi chakra. Tsunade-sama me había informado que se había visto a un Akatsuki -Al menos eso era lo que decían los reportes- merodeando por los alrededores de Konoha y Sunagakure. Solo pensaba que tenía que apurarme para ir en busca de Sasuke-kun, iba a llegar justamente cinco días antes de la misión, y yo tenía que entrenar más, mucho más.

Quien hubiera pensado que saliendo de Sunagakure, todo cambiaría.

**Mis padres m_urieron, los asesinaron._**

**_Fui débil, deje que me hicieran daño._**

El mundo shinobi, un mundo en donde aquellos que tienen un corazón limpio y puro; eran corrompidos con sangre, dolor, pena y sufrimiento.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno, líder ANBU.

La flor de cerezo negra de Konoha.

Kunoichi, orgullosa y fría.

Esperando pacientemente mi **venganza.**

**Mi querida y dulce venganza.**

**...**

"_**El pesar oculto, como un horno cerrado, quema el corazón hasta reducirlo en cenizas." **__**W. SHAKESPEARE.**_

**Sakura entrena con Tsunade desde los 12, tres años luego fueron a buscar a Sasuke, es decir, a los 15 años de edad. Sumandole dos, Sakura cuenta actualmente con 17 años. **

***Ojos de la primavera negra. **

**EDITADO. 14/01/2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni su mundo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los uso para entretenimiento propio. La trama de la historia es de mi completa autoría, no acepto plagio.**

**Summary: Haruno Sakura es la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno, luego de la partida de Sasuke, el prodigio del extinto clan Uchiha, su vida se vio sumergida en una ola de miseria y desesperación. Sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapa de las manos, termina con Sasuke como su niñero durante seis largos meses. ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de la profunda que es su cicatriz?**

** Advertencia: Ooc y uno que otro spoiler. **

"…_" –Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-_

"**…**"_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una tempestad.**

Patada.

Golpe.

Patada.

Kunai.

Y volvía a empezar.

Como siempre, después de tener pesadillas; me iba al campo de entrenamiento número siete, recordando viejos tiempos, en los cual todavía poseía un corazón cálido y lleno de sentimientos, pero ya no quedaba nada de aquello, ahora sólo podía sentir el frío que lo protegía como una dura armadura. Con la respiración agitada y la frente perlada por el sudor, me senté en el suelo; tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Mi ceño se frunció y voltee mi mirada hacia la derecha, conocía perfectamente ese chakra.

Naruto, mi ex mejor amigo, mi hermano; el cual perdí al tratar de protegerlo y no lastimarlo con mis acciones, aunque pareciera para los demás que no estaba muy consciente del estado en el que estoy, sabía perfectamente que me cerraba a las demás personas; por el temor de volverme débil.

Otra vez.

Suspirando y al ver que no salía, me recosté en un árbol con los ojos cerrado, no paso mucho tiempo cuando mi paciencia se agotó y lo llame.

-Naruto, ya sé que estas aquí- dije tranquilamente, mientras abría los ojos.- Así que mejor sal ¿Quieres?- escuche el sonido de los arbustos y momentos después apareció Naruto con su traje de entrenamiento ANBU.

Si, Naruto al igual que yo se encontraba en la misma división ANBU; siendo el segundo al mando en caso de que yo estuviera indispuesta o gravemente herida, situación que rara vez tendría lugar por ser ninja médico. Sus rasgos se volvieron más maduros, ya no poseían aquel toque infantil, mas su mirada azul cielo seguía igual o aún más brillante que antes.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Dattebayo! –Chillo, señalándome acusadoramente con el dedo- ¡Yo quería sorprenderte!

Naruto a pesar de yo tratarlo de forma fría, siempre conseguía que mis ojos tuvieran un poco más de vida, un reto que debería de resultarle agotador. Por más que tratara de distanciarme, no podía evitar sentirme culpable cuando sus ojos se veían opacados por la decepción y el dolor.

Suspire, tratando de aparentar irritación; aunque por dentro me moría por ir y abrazarlo. Pedirle perdón por estos años de frialdad con él, y por qué sabía que debía admitir que me transforme en lo que más odiaba, y a lo que él más le huía.

Una persona sin corazón, que fue capaz de dejar a sus amigos de lado; con tal de obtener su venganza, igual que el maldito bastardo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Desde hace una semana, Tsunade me había informado que mandaría varios escuadrones ANBU para la búsqueda del Uchiha, le propondrían un trato que el difícilmente podría rechazar, las probabilidades de que declinara la oferta era de una en un millón, el trato favorecía a ambas partes, no había motivo para pensarlo demasiado.

Probablemente Naruto venía a dar aviso de que volvió ya, cómo si a mí me interesara la llegada del último Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-pregunte con fastidio, volteando los ojos.

-La hokage nos quiere ver, Sakura. –Informo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba seriamente

-Ya. – Mi voz sonó indiferente. - ¿Y qué quiere?

-Sakura, Sasuke volvió.- Soltó de golpe. – Lo acaban de recibir en la torre de la vieja. - ¿Aún creía que su regreso me afectaría, tan débil parecía?

Enojada me di la vuelta, preparada para irme de aquel lugar que a sus ojos era doloroso. Tenía la sensación que la llama de Naruto se iba apagando mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Ese no es mi problema.- Le espete de forma fría. – Puedes ir tú en mi lugar.

-Claro que sí es tu problema. - Rara vez veía a Naruto tan serio, pero cuando se trata de sus seres queridos…-Eres la capitana del escuadrón de elite ANBU, unidad de ataque y ex–pupila de la hokage, por lo tanto es tu obligación estar presente en el regreso a la aldea de Uchiha Sasuke.

Viéndolo así, tenía razón. Esta sería una de las pocas veces en las que no pudiera escapar de mis obligaciones, pero tenía el mal presentimiento que eso cambiaría muy pronto. Mi mirada fría apareció automáticamente, recibiendo una sonrisa triste de su parte. Realice un jutsu de tele transportación, tarde lo suficiente para escuchar el susurro de Naruto, deteniéndome unos instantes.

-Sakura-chan…me pregunto si volverás a ser como antes… ¿Volverías a ser mi hermanita menor? – Sus ojos azules se opacaron otra vez, extinguiéndose todo rastro de alegría en ellos. Pero sí supiera lo que sucedía, Naruto explotaría y ella no iba a poder manejarlo. No quería hacerle tanto daño y precisamente por eso…estaba mejor sin mi compañía.

-Perdóname Naruto…perdóname- Respondí en un susurro antes de desaparecer de su vista.

**-Torre hokage-**

Suspire con fastidio.

Hace unos momentos, que había llegado al despacho de la hokage; la cual me miraba con desaprobación y cierta tristeza. Pero no la culpaba, hasta yo misma me sentía asqueada de mi misma. Pero era una condena que pronto estaría paga, y no tendría que ver la mirada de tristeza de nadie más. Era lo único en lo que su esperanza prevalecía.

Nadie sabía por lo que había pasado, nadie sabe cómo fue que me perdí a mi misma, como aquella Sakura; cálida y tierna, había quedado muerta bajo una tierra marchita.

_"Me decepcionas Sakura…hemos cambiado, pero el destino fue tan cruel que lo hicimos de forma drástica, al menos, te has adaptado bien. No puedo reprocharte eso. " _

"_Estabas perdida..."_

"No_ había nada interesante que hacer."_

"_¿Y ahora sí?"_

"_¡Pues claro, hoy regresa Sasuke-kun! ¡Shannaro!_

"_¿Sasuke-kun?...que te queda claro Inner, S-a-s-u-k-e no existe para mí."_

"_Ya claro Sakura, y que a ti te quede claro; soy tu Inner, soy tu subconsciente creado por tu línea sucesoria, y a mí no me puedes engañar, puedes colocar tu máscara con cualquiera, pero no conmigo."_

"_Mejor cállate, Inner."_

"_Como quieras."_

Solté otro suspiro más, hace tiempo que no discutíamos así –principalmente por su prolongado silencio- y eso solamente pasa cuando vuelve el Uchiha bastardo.

Varios chakras se acercaban por el pasillo, mi atención se volcó en la puerta del despacho de la hokage. Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta y una escueta respuesta de Tsunade-sama después, Nara Shikamaru y Uzumaki Naruto hicieron acto de aparición, acompañados de varios ANBU'S; quienes custodiaban al osado Uchiha que ni en esa situación dejaba de verlos con superioridad, su actual equipo, Taka, venía detrás de él totalmente en silencio, siendo vigilados de la misma forma.

"_¡Esta más hermoso que antes!" _

"_¡Cállate Inner, maldita sea!"_

"_Que mal hábito de maldecir tienes, Sakura."_

"_Te dije que te calles."_

Bufe por lo bajo y encerré a Inner en mi mente, quién en esos instantes estaba enfurruñada y con un puchero en sus labios. Patético.

-Uchiha Sasuke…-La hokage entrelazo sus manos a la altura de la quijada, apoyando su barbilla en ellas y mirando con seriedad al joven frente a él. – Pueden retirarse, han cumplido con su misión. – Ordeno sin siquiera mirar a los ANBUS, quienes se alejaron del Uchiha y su equipo.

-¡Hai, Hokage-sama!- Haciendo una reverencia, desaparecieron con un sonoro "Puff", quedando solo Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke-bastardo junto con su equipo y yo.

Sakura detalló al Uchiha, si estaba bastante cambiado realmente; con una yukata blanca y un obi morado que dejaba a la vista la mayor parte de su torso bien formado, unos pantalones y sandalias ninjas de color negro, y con su chokuto guardado en la funda que se encontraba en sus caderas. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo, igual de negros como la noche misma, igual de opacos e inexpresivos que cuando niños, su cabello negro ahora estaba un poco más largo, dándole un toque desordenado y sexy, su rostro había madurado; dejando atrás la etapa de la niñez, y dando paso a las facciones de un verdadero muchacho.

Lástima que fuera el Uchiha.

Sasuke había sentido el escrutinio de la peli rosada, la miró por el rabillo del ojo, esperando intimidarla con su mirada. Pero se encontró con una mirada de asco en sus ojos esmeraldas que lo desconcertó durante unos segundos, pero haciendo gala de su autocontrol rápidamente se volvió a colocar la máscara, nadie se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz.

Nadie excepto Sakura, que sabía leerlo cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones. El silencio tenso e incómodo seguía latiendo con fuerza en ese despacho. Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de salir del lugar, asqueada de respirar el mismo aire que el Uchiha. Naruto miraba con preocupación y seriedad a los que eran sus mejores amigos. Shikamaru miraba todo con una mirada poco convencional en él, sabía que la situación no era para andar con juegos, y mucho menos demostrando aburrimiento. Tsunade-sama se centró seriamente en todos los presentes, cayendo en cuenta en Taka, que se replegaron a un pequeño rincón de la estancia.

-Así que, Uchiha, te has encontrado a un nuevo equipo. – Los observo detenidamente, para luego clavar la mirada en un sereno y estoico Sasuke. – Te cedo el honor de que les ordenes que se presenten. - Lo miró con un deje de burla. – Después de todo, no son más que imitaciones de tus compañeros originales, y además, será una de tus últimas órdenes. Disfrútala.

-¡¿Qué?!- Chilló Karin, abalanzándose hacía Sasuke. - ¡¿De quién se supone que soy reemplazo, Sasuke-kun!?- Todos se quedaron en un silencio tenso, dirigiendo sus miradas a una kunoichi de cabellos rosados, que se encontraba fulminando con la mirada a la hokage, mientras un aura negra la rodeaba. – Sasuke-kun, respóndeme. –Los ojos rojizos de Karin vagaron por la habitación, clavándose en Sakura, mientras se aferraba al Uchiha. – Acaso… ¿Soy el reemplazo de esa pelo de chicle?

Y ahí estaba esa mirada en Sakura, esa mirada que le producía escalofríos a Naruto. Ya no reconocía a su amiga, no la encontraba en ninguna de sus miradas o sonrisas, su corazón se estrujo de dolor. ¿La había perdido? ¿Su hermanita nunca volvería?

-Karin, suéltame. – La voz del Uchiha sonó molesta y su cuerpo se tensó, incómodo por el contacto físico. – Preséntate. Ahora.

-¡Pero Sasuke-kun, no me respondiste! –

Sakura inspecciono a la pelirroja; de contextura normal y delgada, vestía un chaleco lila que le dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, acompañado de unos shorts y unas botas ninjas de color negro que contrastaban con su cabello y ojos rojos, los cuales eran adornados por unos lentes de pasta negros. Detecto una irregularidad en su chakra, como si estuviera escaneando el de todos en la habitación, y ahí se dio cuenta, debía de ser la rastreadora del equipo.

-Tú te callas, Zanahoria. – Se burló Suigetsu, un chico de cabello blanco. – Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas, a mí me daría pena presentarme con tu nombre. – Embozó una sonrisa burlona, dejando a la vista sus dientes grandes y afilados, semejantes a los de un tiburón. El gigante de cabellos naranjas, observaba todo el panorama en silencio, cómo si tuviera miedo de los presentes en la sala.

Sakura lo reconoció al instante. _"Es como si tuviera miedo de sí mismo…" _

_"Sakura, la hokage dio la orden de que se presentara. Si no acatan la orden, podemos obligarlos. ¿No crees? " _

"_Me gusta más este lado tuyo, Inner."_

"_Lo sé Sakura, lo sé. Me amas. " _

"_Hmp."_

"D_espués te quejas de que es Sasuke el que no habla nada y responde sólo con monosílabos."_

"_Ya te pusiste fastidiosa, largo."_

"Y_a, ya me callo. Pero qué delicada que estás."_

-Suigetsu, estúpida sardina, tú te callas que yo quiero hablar es con mi Sasukito.- Miro de forma lasciva al Uchiha.- Él es mucho mejor que tú…-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró con ilusión al Uchiha. – ¿O no, Sasuke-kun? – El Uchiha se zafó bruscamente de su agarre. Dejando que la pelirroja se desplomara en el suelo al no tener apoyo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -

Naruto y Shikamaru miraban con temor a Sakura, desde que la pelirroja había empezado a decir estupideces no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso era un mal presagió, para todos.

Su mirada recayó en el Uchiha, el cual a pesar de tener el rostro inexpresivo se le notaba molesto, muy molesto. Dirigiendo la mirada al miembro más grande de su equipo, este tranquilamente dio un paso al frente. Ignorando deliberadamente a los otros dos que seguían discutiendo ridiculeces.

-Yo soy Jūgo, fui el último miembro de Taka en ser reclutado, tengo dieciocho años de edad y provengo de Otogakure pertenezco al clan Jyugo, mis habilidades son...- Miró a su alrededor dubitativo, centrando su mirada en su líder que solo asintió brevemente ante su pregunta no formulada. – la transformación del sello maldito. – Su voz sonó con un deje de miedo, ocasionando que Sakura lo mirara enarcando una ceja, el chico al frente de él era bastante alto –más bien demasiado- , iba vestido en esa ocasión con una camisa negra, pantalones color crema, y sobre todo un manto de color morado. Se veía bastante normal, mirada pacífica y armoniosa. Pero ella reconocía esos ojos atormentados en lo profundo, había algo extraño con él, algo que no contaba, pero eso lo averiguaría luego.

Sasuke le hizo un gesto a Suigetsu para que hablara, quién inmediatamente ignoró a la pelirroja para obedecer a su líder al instante. Suigetsu detectaba un aura de enojo en el Uchiha que lo hacía replantearse su obediencia en esos momentos.

_"Qué no se acostumbre. " _Pensó con diversión, sonriendo internamente con burla.

-Yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu, primer miembro reclutado para Taka, antes conocido como Hebi.- Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro. – Tengo dieciséis años y nací en Kirigakure. – Miró a Sakura moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas. – Y estoy totalmente disponible. –Sintió una mirada asesina logró estremecerlo, pero el verdadero problema no era ese, el problema era saber cuál de los dos tenía la mirada más penetrante.

¿Naruto o Sasuke?

"_Así que a Sasuke le molesta que me meta con la preciosura rosada…" _

Sakura lo examinó también, fijándose en lo peculiar de su apariencia: cabello blanco con un ligero tinte azul, ojos profundos y morados, enfundado en una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises; un cinturón alrededor de su cintura en dónde descansaban varias botellas de agua, y otro cinturón en el que sostenía su espada.

-Y mi sueño es ser uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, actualmente soy sólo un aprendiz. – Su voz se tornó peligrosa. – Me especializo en el uso de las espadas, y del justo hidratación de agua, perteneciente al clan Hozuki. –Sonrió como un niño nuevamente. – Es un gusto conocerlos.

Y la única que faltaba, era Karin.

-¡Yo no pienso presentarme ante esta panda de inútiles! – Gritó Karin, sin importarle si la hokage la mataba con la mirada.- Sólo Sasuke-kun puede decirme que hacer.

"_Se acabó mi paciencia. " _Pensó Sakura. _"Quiero irme, y esta idiota del equipo de Sasuke alarga las presentaciones innecesariamente. "_

Sakura se movió rápidamente sin que nadie pudiera percibirlo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes que me observaban sorprendidos. Su kunai brillaba; afilado y peligroso en el cuello de la pelirroja, quién abrió sus ojos como platos, con la respiración atascada en su garganta.

_"¿Pero cómo? " _Pensó aturdida Karin. "¿_Es igual de rápida que Sasuke-kun? No, imposible. " _

_"¿De qué es capaz la molestia?" _Pensó Sasuke con burla. "_¿La matará? Poco probable, sigue siendo la misma niña compasiva de siempre. " _

-¿Sabes lo que le sucede a las mujeres cómo tú?- Susurro Sakura con voz aterciopelada en el oído de Karin. – Si quieres te enseño…-Hundió un poco su kunai, logrando que un pequeño hilillo de sangre descendiera por su garganta. – No te trataremos cómo una reina por ser miembro de Taka; aquí no existen las mujeres caprichosas, aquí existen kunoichis duras que no hacen pataletas ni se agarran como garrapatas a sus compañeros. Sí fueras una verdadera ninja, habrías obedecido a la que será tu hokage de ahora en adelante. -

_-_Qué problemática eres, mujer. – Soltó Shikamaru con fastidio. - ¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas?

Sakura lo ignoró.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Puedes soltarla? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso. - ¿Por favor? –Sakura lo miro de forma penetrante.

-¿Por qué he de soltar a esta inútil? –Respondió ella. – Sí la mato, podré irme y no tendré que escucharlos a todos ustedes.

Lo ignore.

-Sakura, es suficiente. – El tono de la Tsunade no admitía una negación de su parte. – Ahora mismo la vas a soltar, y te quedarás aquí a mi lado. Sin replicar. –Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. – Es una orden.

Sakura la soltó, renuente a cumplir con la orden, pero no le pasó desapercibido la mirada de curiosidad que el Uchiha dirigía hacia ella, soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras tomaba su posición dócil al lado de la hokage, sintiendo cómo la atmósfera de la habitación se relajaba notoriamente para su diversión personal.

-Preséntate, ninja sensorial. – Articulo Sakura, conteniendo una carcajada y mirándola con una sonrisa macabra. – Ahora. – Añadió seriamente.

-Soy Uzumaki Karin, soy el segundo miembro en ser reclutado para Taka. Fui…-

-¡¿QUÉ!? –Gritó Naruto señalándola con un dedo e interrumpiéndola, con una expresión de terror puro en su rostro. - ¡¿UZUMAKI!?

-Sí. –Retó Karin. - ¿Algún problema?

-¡Obaa-chan!-Exclamó. - Investiga a esa pelirroja loca, ella no puede tener el apellido Uzumaki…-Pidió Naruto cómo niño pequeño, mientras todos soltaban un suspiro y lo miraban con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

-Muy bien, es sorprendente que te apellides así…-Miró fijamente a Karin, evaluándola con la mirada. – Con que Uzumaki Karin…eh…-Miró a Naruto. – Tú la vigilaras y la llevarás con Ibiki a interrogación mañana, lo haría Shizune, pero actualmente está ocupada con investigaciones médicas y entrenando a los novatos. ¿Entendido? –Sakura observaba todo impasible, al igual que Sasuke y Shikamaru, el último con su habitual pose de aburrimiento.

Naruto asintió poco convencido mientras su mente daba vueltas. ¿Uzumaki? ¿Uzumaki Karin? ¿No era él el único Uzumaki que quedaba vivo? Mientras, Sasuke reprimía su sensación de humillación; cortesía de la Haruno, ignorando el tema del apellido de Karin, eso él ya lo sabía. No tenía nada por lo cual sorprenderse.

¿Desde cuándo ella manejaba así a las personas? ¿Amenazarlas con un kunai? ¿Estaba soñando acaso? Negó con la cabeza para sus adentros, antes de entrar a la habitación había activado su sharingan para estar seguro de que no era una trampa.

Pero se había encontrado con algo mucho más divertido, pensó, el cambió de Sakura le llamaba enormemente la atención, no lo negaría, incluso necesitaba una mujer con la cual restaurar el clan Uchiha luego de su venganza, y la Haruno no era una mala opción.

Por no decir verídicamente que era la única opción real.

-Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke. - Tsunade-sama se levantó de su asiento, quedando al frente del gran ventanal que estaba a sus espaldas, dándole un vistazo a toda Konoha. – Tengo un acuerdo que proponerte.

-Hmp, la escucho. – Se cruzó de brazos y clavo su penetrante mirada en la espalda de la hokage.

-Volverás a tu servicio cómo ninja de Konoha, bajo el rango chunnin, prestarás ayuda a la aldea en contra de enemigos como Akatsuki, sólo podrás realizar misiones explícitamente de rango "D" y "C", siendo excepciones misiones en las que esté relacionado el nombre de Uchiha Itachi, o de la organización Akatsuki. –Su mirada dejo de vagar por el ventanal, girando y mirando con una máscara de seriedad y advertencia plasmada en su rostro. – A cambio, Konoha te prestará ayuda en contra de Uchiha Itachi, tendrás acceso a los territorios Uchiha, y a los documentos del clan que se encuentran en los archivos privados del templo Uchiha. Eres totalmente libre de irte luego de un plazo de dos años, si Konoha incumple con su palabra. Aunque, te espera un castigo peor luego de que todo se solucione. –Se mantuvo en silencio, analizando al mocoso Uchiha al frente de ella. - ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto el trato que ofreces. –Dijo Sasuke. – Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Qué condición es esa? –Replico ella a la defensiva.

-No quiero agentes de ANBU vigilándome, no soy un crío. –

Tsunade lo pensó un momento.

-Cómo gustes. – Asintió ella. – Acepto la condición, pero Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi te vigilaran durante este tiempo. –El Uchiha estuvo a punto de replicar. – Ese es el trato, Uchiha Sasuke. No hay más modificaciones.

-Acepto. –Respondió estoico. - ¿Qué pasará con mi antiguo equipo Taka?

-Ellos serán puesto a prueba para establecer su nivel y equipo, en un momento iremos al campo de entrenamiento. No tendremos problemas con ellos. –

Él asintió.

-¡Bienvenido otra vez a Konoha, Sasuke-teme! – Gritó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¡Te habías tardado, Dattebayo!

-Tú…Dobe. – Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía Sakura, viendo el gesto de fastidio en su rostro.

-¡No me digas dobe, Sasuke-teme! -

_"Será interesante ver a Sakura…" _

**...**

**EDITADO. 17/01/14**


	3. Chapter 3

-Cap: 2 Una Desaparición Inusual.–

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, ultima sobreviviente de su Clan. Quiere venganza, su sangre llama a gritos una venganza tortuosa y lenta. Mataría a aquel bastardo que le hizo la vida cuadritos, aquel que asesino a sus padres. Traería de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke, costara lo que costara. Se alejo de sus amistades para protegerlos. ¿Podrá Sasuke sacarla de ese abismo lleno de dolor, desesperación y venganza? /-Muéstrate.- Exigí alto y claro.- ¿A qué viniste?-Tome un kunai de mi bolsa y empecé a jugar con él, con una sonrisita sádica. / Y como arte de magia, desapareció aquella tormentosa voz. Pero yo seguía en el suelo, ahora abrazando mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Pero sin llorar, yo ya no podía llorar.**

**Advertencias: Ooc.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto,la TRAMA Y LA HISTORIA son completamente mías.**

"…_.." _**–Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-**

**"…"**_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

"_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente." _

_Escritor Francés._

_._

_.  
><em>

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que el Uchiha aceptara el trato, la Hokage nos mando a ir al campo de entrenamiento; numero 7. Nos puso a enfrentarnos en parejas, para poder determinar el nivel de los miembros de Taka, al parecer eran bastantes buenos, claro: excepto la Zanahoria.

"_Inner: Sakura, Sakura…"_

"_Tsk…otra vez tu, ¿Qué quieres? "_

"_Inner: A mi no me engañas, yo soy todo lo que tu quieres ocultar. Y te __**duele**__ volver a ver el Campo de Entrenamiento de cuando éramos Gennin." _

"_Lárgate"_

Con un suspiro –después de esa pequeña discusión con Inner- puse atención a la escena que se presentaba ante mí. Naruto y Juugo se encontraban en posición de pelea, mirándose de forma analítica el uno al otro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Tercera Persona Pov.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aunque Sakura, tratara de no mostrar preocupación al igual que Sasuke; no podía evitarlo. Naruto era su hermanito pequeño y a pesar de que se distancio de el, aun lo quería como tal. El era la única persona, que le devolvía un poco de brillo a los ojos de la peli rosada.

Naruto estudiaba a su oponente, tratando de buscar un punto débil en aquella demoledora humana. Se mantuvo alerta esperando a que Tsunade diera la orden para empezar.

Sasuke observaba todo de forma inexpresiva. Pero, el sabia que el ver a Sakura le afecto mas de lo que debería y claro como no; si se convirtió en toda una mujer, con muchas mas curvas de las que recordaba. Una mujer de la cual nadie sabía que le pasó, nadie sabía porque la Flor de Konoha se marchito, hasta no quedar nada de ella. El Uchiha clavo su mirada en ella, detallándola sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Prepárate!, ¡Lucharas con Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de Konoha!-Grito un eufórico rubio, ocasionando que el pelinegro desviara la vista de la peli rosa, para posarla en Naruto.

-Empiecen- Resonó la voz de la Hokage, en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y Naruto sin perder el tiempo, se abalanzo contra su contrincante rápidamente, mientras sacaba un kunai, Juugo se le quedo mirando; tenía miedo de herir a aquel muchacho que le transmitía una esperanza y una fe que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, tiempo en el cual Kimimaru todavía estaba con vida.

Naruto le lanzo varios kunais con papeles explosivos, los cuales Juugo evito fácilmente. Viendo que el rubio no tendría compasión en aquella batalla, activo la primera fase del sello maldito, tomando en cuenta que lo más probable era que el sello se saldría de control en algún momento.

Naruto apareció detrás de el, dándole una patada en la espalda comenzando una pelea de Taijutsu, intercambiaron varias patadas y golpes, combinados con la aparición de Shurikens y kunais. Naruto tenía que admitir, que le estaba dando una buena pelea pero no por nada era el segundo al mando en la División de Ataque de los ANBU. Formo sellos con las manos, creando la técnica que su difunto Ero-sennin le enseño, y que tanto esfuerzo le costo dominar.

**-¡Rasengan!-**

Juugo sin tener tiempo para evitarlo, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto; encantándose con un rubio de lo más campante con la mano extendida en forma de amistad. Se le quedo mirando a aquel joven, que sin saberlo se parecían más de lo que creían.

-Buena pelea- exclamo el rubio- estuvo divertida, ¡Dattebayo!-

El simplemente le correspondió con una suave sonrisa, Juugo estaba agradecido que no se hubiera activado la tercera fase del sello maldito.

-Muy bien, Juugo- Le felicito la Hokage-Has aguantado bastante bien, para haber luchado contra un Sub-comandante ANBU.-Dicho esto el nombrado se sentó junto con el resto del equipo, con una pequeña ave blanca que se poso en su hombro una vez se sentó,

-¡Gracias por el cumplido, Vieja!-

-¡Naruto!, ¡Maldito idiota!-Grito la Hokage dándole un rápido-pero certero- puñetazo en el estomago, logrando que el pelirrubio saliera despido hacia los arboles.

-¡Itte! ¡Eso duele!-soltó en un quejido lloroso Naruto, solo a el se le ocurría decirle _"vieja"_ a la Quinta Hokage de Konoha.

-¡Cállate, mocoso insolente! , ¡Y siéntate de una vez, bakka!-

Con una gota al estilo anime por parte de los demás, y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto y su tan conocida sonrisa zorruna y arrogante, se fue ha sentar en el suelo, claro no sin unos cuantos golpes y rasguños de recuerdo.

-Siguientes: Suigetsu y Nara Shikamaru-Dijo la Hokage.

Los nombrados se levantaron de sus puestos, y alejándose un poco de los demás; se colocaron en posición de batalla.

"_Que problemático, para la próxima me quedo dormido en mi casa"_-pensó con gesto mentalmente aburrido el Nara.

"_Esto…puede que sea interesante o demasiado aburrido…"_ –pensó Suigetsu, el cual mentalmente se encogió de hombros, lo único que quería era una buena pelea y si el tal Nara no podía entretenerlo aunque sea un poco. Terminaría rápido con el combate.

Ese seria su error.

"_Nunca subestimar al enemigo por su apariencia."_

Y esa era una lección que aprendería por las malas. No por nada Konoha tenía a los mejores ANBU y Jounins a su servicio.

-¡Empiecen!-Dio la orden la Hokage.

Suigetsu desenvaino su espada, y a una velocidad impresionante se coloco detrás del Nara; el cual seguía con un gesto aburrido.

"_Kami… ¿y este es un ninja de Konoha?"_ pensó con una gotita al estilo anime, Suigetsu.

Rápidamente tomo impulso, dirigió la gran espada hacia Shikamaru; pero apenas toco a este, se desapareció en un puff. Quedando en su lugar un tronco viejo y partido por la mitad.

-¿Pero que….?-exclamo el peliblanco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando hizo los sellos para realizar un cambiazo.

Se quedo clavado en el mismo lugar, en posición defensiva. No podía dejarse vencer…aunque quedaría mucho mejor que la Zanahoria andante, la cual si acaso sabía usar un Kunai.

-Kage Nui no jutsu- exclamo Shikamaru, y al instante pequeñas sombras en forma de estacas se dirigieron al peliblanco, el cual las observaba con un poco de diversión. -Nee…al parecer no me voy a aburrir tanto con este chico…-susurro con una sonrisa torcida. Suigetsu se movió de forma rápida, esquivando las sombras en forma de estacas. Pero al parecer estas tenían vida propia, cada vez que esquivaba alguna estas se paraban a mitad de camino y volvían a el, repitiéndose todo el proceso. Mientras Shikamaru veía todo desde una rama de un árbol, que no se encontraba tan lejos. Pero Suigetsu al no observar su entorno como se debe, ni se dio cuenta que Shikamaru lo único que hizo fue caminar de forma lenta sin que el lo viera y recostarse en la rama de un árbol. Momentos después, Suigetsu ya se encontraba bastante irritado y con varios rasguños en brazos, piernas y abdomen-los cuales momentos después, se cerraban por su condición física-, más su ropa no la pudo salvar, así que esta quedo un poco rota. Shikamaru aburrido, apareció al frente de su contrincante; el cual le observaba con algo –o mucho- rencor por haber jugado con el. Desapareció las sombras en forma de estacas, para que todo se sumiera en un sepulcral silencio. El cual era observado por los dos miembros de Taka, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y la Hokage, junto con Kakashi; el cual hace horas atrás fue citado al despacho y ahora es que se le dio la gana de aparecer. - ¡Suika no jutsu!-

**-**** ¡****Kage Kubishibari no jutsu!-**

Gritaron ambos a la vez, Suigetsu rápidamente trato de atacar a Shikamaru, más este rápidamente le inmovilizo con su técnica, el peliblanco trato de zafarse inútilmente ante las sombras en forma de mano de Shikamaru. Su mano había llegado hasta el cuello del peliblanco, casi dejándolo sin aire. Y repentinamente las sombras se esfumaron, dejando ver a un Suigetsu respirando de forma entrecortada en el suelo, tocándose levemente la garganta.

"_Me gano…"_ pensó Suigetsu con un brillo divertido en los ojos, lo reconocía se había confiado demasiado, pero eso no le había quitado la diversión al encuentro y eso para el era mas que suficiente.

El equipo de Taka sentía como su orgullo sufría una decaída, pero no pensaban rendirse. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como peleaba la peli roja, su orgullo definitivamente quedaría por los suelos.

Y el Uchiha no hacia nada más que pensar en su venganza y en cierta peli rosa que siempre en un momento inoportuno, le asaltaba la mente. Perturbándolo.

"_Hmp, hasta cuando no molesta, sigue siendo una molestia"_ pensó con irritación.

Mientras Sakura miraba todo con un aire frio y distante, todo lo contrario a lo que de verdad pasaba por su cabeza.

"_Inner: ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Es un bakka, pero así lo quiero! ¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!...-Tarareaba un Inner feliz, en la mente de Sakura._

"_Mierda...Cállate de una vez Inner, U-c-h-i-h-a- n-o e-x-i-s-t-e."_

"_Inner: ¡Déjame Sakura!, ¿No ves que estoy ocupada con Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Otra vez, ¿Sasuke-kun?...Inner…por una puñetera vez deja de decir Sasuke-kun….si quieres volver a hablar en un tiempo muy…muy lejano…"_

"_Inner: Humm…etto…Sakurita…no tienes porque ponerte así…yo solo….humm…"_

"_¡DESAPARECE!"_

Sakura sin saberlo, estaba rodeada por un aura oscura y tenebrosa, ocasionando que los que se hallaban a su alrededor se le quedara mirando con nerviosismo, Taka a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocer a la peli rosa, ya se imaginaban como era el carácter de esta y no era una imagen mental muy agradable de recordar. Sobre todo para Karin, que ya había tenido un roce con ella.

-Siguientes: Sakura y Karin-Se escucho un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de la Quinta, a pesar de que fuera su ex pupila, aun la consideraba su hija y le dolía verle así. Y precisamente por eso, sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz.

Por Kami.

Iban a matar a Karin, pensaron los presentes exceptuando al pelinegro que ya tenía activado su Sharingan, para poder observar mejor la pelea.

-Sakura, es solo para medir los niveles…no puedes matar a **nadie, ¿Entendido?-**recalco la ultima parte de tal forma, que a todos los presentes les recorrió un escalofrió por la columna, y a pesar de que no quisiera, Sasuke no pudo reprimir estremecerse también ante el tono de la Hokage.

-Hmp…-Fue lo único que pronuncio la peli rosa.

-Sa-ku-ra…-

-Tratare…-soltó esta de forma fría y cortante; pero con una sonrisa igual o hasta mas arrogante que la del Uchiha. El cual no pudo mirarla con un extraño sentimiento plasmado en sus ojos negros.

"_Sera…que…"_- Sasuke ni siquiera quiso terminar esa oración, era imposible que la escogiera a ella.

"_Voy a morir…voy a morir…voy a morir…Kami ayúdame…"-_Es lo único que se repetía en la mente de Karin.

Ambas se colocaron en el área de batalla, en posición de defensa. Esperando a que la Hokage diera la señal para comenzar el combate. La peli rosa a pesar de estar confiada, no podía evitar pensar en que llegase a descontrolarse…si eso pasaba para nada había valido la pena, no hubiera valido la pena separarse de todos y construir aquella capa dura y fría que le separaba de los demás…porque a pesar de todo, internamente reconocía- o mas bien, necesitaba- la compañía de aquel par de rubios, que casi en todo momento estuvieron con ella, aunque no se los hubiera pedido.

Muy en el fondo, seguía existiendo una peli rosa amable y feliz, solo necesitaba que alguien la salvara de aquel hoyo en el que ella se encontraba, en el que ella sola se encerró por el temor de volver a ser marcada por aquella vida a la que tuvo que renunciar…en la que tenia sueños, esperanzas y una familia. Los cuales se rompieron brutalmente y le corrompieron esa mente inocente que tenia antes, cuando era ingenua, cuando todavía tenia algo en lo que _creer._

_Ella no creía en nadie._

_Ella no podía depender de nadie._

_Ella no podía volver a hacer aquella niña, aquella Gennin…que rompieron y trataron como un muñeco de trapo, sucio y desgastado._

-Empiecen….-Y eso fue lo único que basto, para que la peli rosa saliera de sus pensamientos. Con una mirada fría y dura, que le provoco un estremecimiento a Karin. Tomo un Kunai y lo lanzo en dirección en su oponente, el cual le paso rozando la cara por el costado derecho, dejando una pequeña ráfaga de viento ante su paso.

-Muévete…si no quieres que te deje medio muerta-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, acompañado de una carcajada fría y seca. Todos se le quedaron mirando, no podían creer que aquella jovencita de apariencia tan frágil, fuera tan fría. Definitivamente, ella era una Kunoichi manchada de sangre y dolor…incluso demasiado para cualquiera. En su mente solo se repetían aquellos momentos torturadores para su mente y su cuerpo.

-No…no…-susurro para si la peli rosa, no podía dejarse dominar por aquellos recuerdos.

_Solo ella podía vivir con ese dolor._

_Solo ella podía soportar aquella tortura._

_Solo ella podía…solo ella podía…._

"_Inner: ¡BASTA!"_

"_**Inner: No pudiste…eres débil…siempre serás débil, por eso perdiste a tu familia por eso te hicieron daño…"**_

A pesar de todo no mostro lo que le pasaba en verdad y realizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante que hasta ha Sasuke se le hacían difícil para poder leer con el Sharingan. Karin se quedo mirando atentamente a Sakura, sentía que nada bueno podía venir de aquella que momentos antes le había amenazado sin dudarlo.

-**Mizu no Muchi-**pronuncio de forma clara la peli rosa, y automáticamente apareció un látigo de agua con un movimiento elegante y preciso, dirigió el látigo en dirección a Karin ocasionándole una cortada en un brazo y piernas.

-Maldita pelo de chicle…-susurro esta mirándola con furia, rápidamente saco Kunais con sellos explosivos los cuales lanzo a Sakura sin dudarlo, embozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que esta no se movía.

"_¡Ja!, ¡Esa pelo de chicle solo alardeaba! " –pensó con satisfacción Karin._

Alarmada miro para todos lados, el Chakra que en un principio percibió de la peli rosa había cambiado drásticamente, dejo de tratar de buscarla al escuchar un susurro tenebroso en su oído.

-**Mizu no Yaiba- **Sakura dirigió la espada echa de agua, hacia la garganta de Karin en un movimiento elegante y sensual, pero igual de mortífero y peligroso. Poco a popo la fue presionando.

-A la próxima que me digas pelo de chicle…no vives para contarlo…-Karin trato de voltearse, mas lo único que logro fue que Sakura la tumbara en el suelo y la golpeara fuertemente en la espalda, golpeando un punto sensible que estaba conectado al Sistema Nervioso de la pelirroja

-Sakura…-Exclamo en un tono bajo el Uchiha, preocupado por el cambio tan repentino que tuvo el sistema de la_ "Molestia"_, como decidió llamarla.

Mas fue demasiado tarde, la peli rosa ya se había ido.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-

-¡SAKURA!-

Y todos observaron como quedaba una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo, en el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba Sakura. Pero lo extraño de esto, era que poco a poco se fueron tiñendo de rojo…de una forma alarmante.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**¡Gracias por los Reviews!**

**¡De verdad que me alegraron muchísimo y he aquí el segundo capitulo! (Que ya tenia echo desde hace un tiempo pero los estudios corrompen mi mente para escribir fanfics D: )**

**Espero sus Reviews ¿Vale?, si no me desanimare y actualizare mas tarde por estar deprimida .**

**¡Cuídense!**

**ATT: CCS. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap: 3 El dolor, predomina en su corazón.**

**Summary:**** Haruno Sakura, ultima sobreviviente de su Clan. Quiere venganza, su sangre llama a gritos una venganza tortuosa y lenta. Mataría a aquel bastardo que le hizo la vida cuadritos, aquel que asesino a sus padres. Traería de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke, costara lo que costara. Se alejo de sus amistades para protegerlos. ¿Podrá Sasuke sacarla de ese abismo lleno de dolor, desesperación y venganza? /-Muéstrate.- Exigí alto y claro.- ¿A qué viniste?-Tome un kunai de mi bolsa y empecé a jugar con él, con una sonrisita sádica. / Y como arte de magia, desapareció aquella tormentosa voz. Pero yo seguía en el suelo, ahora abrazando mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Pero sin llorar, yo ya no podía llorar.**

**Advertencias: Ooc.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto,la TRAMA Y LA HISTORIA son completamente mías.**

"…_.." _**–Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-**

**"…"**_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

**Si ven esta historia en otro lado que no sea , por favor avisarme. **

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_._

_._

_._

_"__¡Ja!, ¡Esa pelo de chicle solo alardeaba!" –pensó con satisfacción Karin._

_Alarmada miro para todos lados, el Chakra que en un principio percibió de la peli rosa había cambiado drásticamente, dejo de tratar de buscarla al escuchar un susurro tenebroso en su oído._

_-__**Mizu no Yaiba- **__Sakura dirigió la espada echa de agua, hacia la garganta de Karin en un movimiento elegante y sensual, pero igual de mortífero y peligroso. Poco a poco la fue presionando._

_-A la próxima que me digas pelo de chicle…no vives para contarlo…-Karin trato de voltearse, mas lo único que logro fue que Sakura la tumbara en el suelo y la golpeara fuertemente en la espalda, golpeando un punto sensible que estaba conectado al Sistema Nervioso de la pelirroja_

_-Sakura…-Exclamo en un tono bajo el Uchiha, preocupado por el cambio tan repentino que tuvo el sistema de la__ "Molestia"__, como decidió llamarla._

_Mas fue demasiado tarde, la peli rosa ya se había ido._

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-_

_-¡SAKURA!-_

_Y todos observaron como quedaba una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo, en el lugar donde momentos antes se encontraba Sakura. Pero lo extraño de esto, era que poco a poco se fueron tiñendo de rojo…de una forma alarmante._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**El Dolor, predomina en su corazón."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí,_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles,_

_Y si te tienes que ir…_

_Desearía que solo te fueras,_

_Porque tú presencia todavía perdura aquí,_

_Y no me dejara sola..."_

No podía soportarlo por más tiempo, el dolor en mi pecho se incrementaba cada vez más y ya había tosido sangre en el camino, necesitaba ayuda…pero primero muerta antes que hacerlo.

"_Inner: Para ese entonces estaremos muertas, y no precisamente en un campo de batalla, en donde moriríamos con orgullo y la cabeza en alto..."_

"_Tsk…Inner, si no vas a ayudar mejor ¡DESAPARECE!"_

Me encontraba en las afueras de Konoha, ya no podía seguir con la fachada de que no me pasaba nada delante de los demás. Necesitaba buscar alguna manera de poder solucionar el problema con el sello que me dejaron mis padres.

Me levante la camisa, mostrando mi torso rodeado de vendas. Moví las vendas de forma que solo yo pudiera ver el sello, abrí de par en par los ojos. El lugar en donde se encontraba el sello con el símbolo Haruno, se encontraba brillando de un color negro combinado con rojo. Inmediatamente supe que era lo rojo.

Mi sangre.

Mierda.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero por lo menos pensé que tendría alguna solución para esto. Por lo menos si mis padres me hubieran dicho desde pequeña que tenía la línea sucesora del Clan…podría haber aprendido a dominarlo, pero _no_ lo tuve que averiguar por mi propia cuenta. El simple hecho de suprimir el Poder del Clan Haruno, ya era muy malo para el portador porque el cuerpo se desacostumbraba a el poder que en el residía, tomando como consecuencia una adaptación muy dolorosa y lenta.

"_Estas heridas no parecen sanar,_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real,_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar."_

Me recosté en un árbol, soltando un suspiro acompañado de un pequeño quejido, para asegurarme que nadie me encontrara, escondí mi chakra de forma perfecta.

Así, nadie me encontraría.

Volví a toser sangre, estoy segura que moriré aquí como una pendeja, definitivamente solo a mi me pasaba esto. Mire un punto fijo en la nada, cuando de repente se me nublo la vista.

"**Inner: Morirás aquí…sin poder cumplir tu venganza…me das lastima Sakura, me das lastima."**

-¡No!...¡No!...-No quería pasar por esto otra vez, no quería recordar a mis padres…ellos que dieron todo por mí y yo les falle de la forma más patética posible, el aire me falto y moví mis manos y piernas en un acto desesperado por obtener un poco de oxigeno.

"_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lagrimas,_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos,_

_Tome tu mano a través de todos estos años,_

_Pero tu tienes todavía…todo de mi"_

"**Inner: …Solo eres una basura…te desecharan y te olvidaran…nadie te recordara y quedaras en el olvido, como el patético intento de Kunoichi que eres…"**

**-**Déjame…Aléjate….-Murmure. Quizás lo mejor era que esto sucediera, quizás solo soy una mancha que merece ser borrada. A fin de cuentas me encontraba _vacía, sola y__**rota**_**.**

"_Inner: Por Kami… ¡Sakura, Sakura!"_

Mi pecho bajaba y subía descontroladamente, no podía seguir así, estaba perdiendo el control demasiado rápido. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocerme y supe perfectamente que mi línea sucesora se activo. Podía sentir el poder correr en mis venas sin control, el sello se había roto y no había echo nada para evitarlo. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba sin poder evitarlo, y solté lágrimas de dolor, acompañado de pequeños gimoteos que salían de mis labios.

Desde hace rato que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y solo podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo ardía, lo mas probable era que tuviera fiebre…esa es la única opción razonable que encuentro.

Alarmada abrí los ojos de par en par…conocía perfectamente ese _otro_ chakra. No quería hablar con el, el que le hizo tanto daño, que me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando mi mente de niña aun lo necesitaba para vivir…cuando gritaba _"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun"… esos fueron buenos momentos_.

Mierda, ya me estaba poniendo melancólica.

"_Tu solías fascinarme,_

_Por tu vida resonante,_

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás,_

_Tu rostro ronda por mis, alguna vez agradables sueños._

_Tu voz ahuyento, toda la cordura en mi…"_

-¡Sakura!...-Escuche una voz ronca y varonil, con un tinte de preocupación impregnado en su voz.

Definitivamente el mundo es demasiado cruel, pero así son las cosas y no me quedaba nada más que asimilarlo, precisamente tenia que ser _el_. Trate de hacer silencio, si iba a morir quería hacerlo sola. Sin tener recuerdos melancólicos, sobre lo que fue y pudo haber sido, sobre la felicidad que en un principio fue mi vida…y en lo vacía que se volvió con el paso del tiempo.

"_Estas heridas no parecen sanar,_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real,_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar."_

-¡Haruno!-

Se me hacia raro, que no me hubiera encontrado ya con el Sharingan.

Definitivamente, Sasuke seguía siendo un Teme, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

"_Inner: pero aún así, lo queremos"_

"_Yo no quiero a Sasuke,¿ no te dije que desaparecieras?"_

Automáticamente, deje de escuchar la molesta vocecilla de mi mente. Me concentre más, en sentir por donde coño estaba el bastardo de Sasuke. A pesar de todo, para algo tenia mis sentidos ninjas, ¿No?

Escuche pequeños ruidos; demasiado cercanos para mi gusto, pero no pude seguir concentrándome en eso porque otra ola de dolor invadió mi cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo grite de dolor.

-¡AH!-

-¡SAKURA!-

¡Mierda!

¡La había cagado!

Y en un segundo el Uchiha-bastardo ya se encontraba al frente mirándome con frialdad, pero no con la misma de siempre había algo diferente…en esos malditos ojos negros.

"_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lagrimas,_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos,_

_Tome tu mano a través de todos estos años,_

_Pero tu tienes todavía…todo de mi"_

-Mierda Uchi-iha, lárgate…ahor-r-a no estoy para é en un siseo de dolor.

-Tsk...Sakura cállate.-

Solté otro grito desgarrador, llorando de dolor. Y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba en el regazo de Sasuke, mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, en un casi abrazo protector y posesivo.

-Mierda…es d-d-demasiado…d-d-duele mu-u-cho…-Dije entre lagrimas y quejidos.

"_He intentado duramente decirme a mi misma te has ido,_

_Pero aun así todavía estas conmigo,_

_He estado sola desde el principio._

"**Inner: ¿Lo ves?, no sirves…no vales **_**nada."**_

"_Inner: ¡Sakura, Sakura!, ¡Ignórala, tu puedes!...siempre has podido salir adelante y esto no va a ser la excepción."_

"_¿P-pero a c-c-costa de q-q-que Inner?"_

Ni tenía la suficiente fuerza, para poder hablar con ella. Esto se me esta yendo de las manos.

"**Inner: Estas acabada, Sakura…mira a lo que has llegado…"**

¡Maldita sea!

Tratando de ignorar a aquella voz tormentosa de mi cabeza, me removí aun mas inquieta que antes, haciendo que Sasuke afianzara su agarre alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra el.

¿Por qué tenia que ser el…el que me encontrara así?

"_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lagrimas,_

_Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos,_

_Tome tu mano a través de todos estos años,_

_Pero tu tienes todavía…todo de mi"_

Sasuke solo me abrazo, manteniéndome a su lado como yo alguna vez lo hice en el Bosque de la Muerte. Su olor-aunque no lo quisiera- aun causaba estragos en mí, y a pesar de que lo odiaba, no podía negar que necesitaba su ayuda.

Me aferre al Uchiha, aunque después me quiera matar por ello. Pero en estos momentos…

Eso no importaba.

Quizás, solo quizás...

No estoy tan sola como pensaba.

Me abrazo más fuerte, mientras yo seguía retorciéndome del dolor. En un momento dado, empezó a acariciarme mi cabello, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Tercera persona Pov.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sakura…por Kami-Dijo en un susurro el peli negro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sakura, esta tenía su camisa manchada de sangre, una fina capa de sudor cubría todo su cuerpo; con la respiración entrecortada y temblando de pies a cabeza. Pero lo más raro eran sus ojos de un color negro con verde pero…si se le detallaba bien se le podía ver un tono rojizo combinado con el negro; que resaltaban con la piel pálida de la peli rosa. Este miraba con impotencia como pataleaba y se sujetaba a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Sasuke...P-p-por todo lo que más quieras…ayúdame.- Fue lo único que dijo, para después cerrar los ojos por el dolor que sentía.

Sentía como poco a poco el poder se iba fundiendo con su cuerpo, cuando alguien del Clan Haruno portaba ese sello, el poder que se encontraba combinado en su cuerpo y alma, era arrancado brutalmente de ellos para poder ser sellados. Un proceso que para sus portadores, no era nada agradable, y que el sello se rompiera ocasionaba aun más dolor, peor que el que los sellaran.

Sasuke en un acto desesperado le rompió la parte en la que parecía emanar toda esa cantidad de sangre. Abrió los ojos, perplejo ante lo que sus ojos negros contemplaron.

Se podía apreciar claramente el emblema del Clan Haruno, aun brillando de un reluciente negro combinado con la sangre de la peli rosa. Pero parecía que este poco a poco se iba adentrando en su piel, como si su piel se lo estuviera chupando.

Y eso alerto aun más al peli negro que ya estaba al borde del desespero-aunque no lo demostrara- con el Sharingan activado.

La tomo en brazos, sintiendo como su olor calaba en cada parte de su ser. Ese olor a fresas y cerezos era muy difícil de olvidar para el, a el que desde siempre le había gustado ese olor y que a pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta…_le gustaba más de lo que debería_. Rápidamente, realizo un jutsu de tele-transportación llevándose consigo a la peli rosa que se encontraba en un estado deplorable, que empeoraba con el tiempo.

…

…

…

Un peli negro ya al frente del Hospital de Konoha con una Sakura desmayada en brazos por el dolor, se encamino rápidamente adentro del Hospital Central de Konoha topándose con la mirada alarmada de la Hokage que le daba instrucciones a un grupo de enfermeras. Las cuales dejo botadas para llegar corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su ex pupila.

-¿¡Uchiha, que mierdas le hiciste a Sakura?-Ver a su pupila en ese estado, la desgarraba por dentro. A pesar de que la peli rosa se había encerrado en su propio mundo, se seguían preocupando por ella pero esta ya no era la misma y tenia que reconocerlo, tenían que asimilar que ya no era la misma Sakura de antes.

Esa misma Sakura que le alegraba los días a las personas de su entorno, con su carácter explosivo pero a la vez amable y cariñoso: una combinación muy rara para una persona, pero que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la peli rosa.

-Hmp…atiéndala-Le ordeno.

El Uchiha ignoraba todas las miradas de lujuria que le lanzaban las enfermeras con las cuales momentos antes estaba hablando la Hokage. Se centro en mirarla de forma profunda, demostrando lo irritado que estaba por la mirada de esta y por el torrente de emociones que se _supone no debería sentir en esos momentos. _

_-_¡UNA CAMILLA, CUERDA DE RETRASADOS!-Grito la Hokage a un grupo de enfermeros, los cuales la buscaron rápidamente-con las manos temblándoles- y en un rápido movimiento, le arrebato a la peli rosa de los brazos y le acomodo en la camilla.

"_Sakura, mi niña…te tienes que mejorar…yo misma me encargare de eso" pensó la Hokage con desesperación._

-¡SHIZUNE!- Le grito a una peli negra que caminaba de forma apresurada por los pasillos y al escuchar aquel grito, en un momento apareció al lado de la Hokage.

-¡Por Kami! ¡Sakura!-Shizune se llevo ambas manos a la boca reprimiendo un pequeño grito desesperado. En un rápido movimiento la peli negra se poso al lado de la peli rosa, tomándola fuertemente de la mano.

Y sin más, ambas mujeres se fueron por un pasillo en dirección a la Sala de Operaciones.

Dejando a un hermoso pelinegro, con la mirada perdida en donde momentos antes se encontraba Sakura sobre una camilla.

"_Después de todo seguía siendo una molestia…una molestia de la que tendré que estar muy pendiente de ahora en adelante" _pensó Sasuke.

Se recostó en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tratando de calmarse y borrar la imagen de Sakura gritando de dolor, tenia que aprovechar aquel momento antes de que los demás de la generación se enteraran de que ella estaba en el Hospital.

….

Si, definitivamente seria insoportable.

**Fin del Capitulo.**

**Nee…Lamento la demora, pero estuve ocupada porque son ya los últimos días de clases, este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero por falta de tiempo no pude subirlo el día que correspondía.**

**Agradecería mucho, sus Reviews.**

**Espero que no disminuyan por mi tardanza o me pondré triste.**

…

**¡Igual subiría continuación! xD**

**Nee….Sasuke ya se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo mas por nuestra Sakurita…que obviamente no se encuentra bien.**

**¡Espero haber despertado la curiosidad de que pasara en el próximo capitulo!**

**Cuídense.**

**ATT: CarolinaU-Cullen Swan. (P.d: Probablemente después me cambie el nombre)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap: 4 La Sombra de lo que Fue.

**De verdad, lamento la tardanza. Pero además de que no tenia inspiración, no tenia internet…y cuando por fin pude escribir este capitulo, el internet no me dejaba hacer nada de nada. **

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, ultima sobreviviente de su Clan. Quiere venganza, su sangre llama a gritos una venganza tortuosa y lenta. Mataría a aquel bastardo que le hizo la vida cuadritos, aquel que asesino a sus padres. Traería de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke, costara lo que costara. Se alejo de sus amistades para protegerlos. ¿Podrá Sasuke sacarla de ese abismo lleno de dolor, desesperación y venganza? /-Muéstrate.- Exigí alto y claro.- ¿A qué viniste?-Tome un kunai de mi bolsa y empecé a jugar con él, con una sonrisita sádica. / Y como arte de magia, desapareció aquella tormentosa voz. Pero yo seguía en el suelo, ahora abrazando mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Pero sin llorar, yo ya no podía llorar.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto,la TRAMA Y LA HISTORIA son completamente mías.**

**Advertencias: Ooc. **

"…_.." _**–Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-**

"…"_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el Capitulo anterior:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**La Sombra de lo que fue."**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía como me quemaba por dentro, y por más que quisiera salir no podía. Podía sentir claramente, como se encontraban varios chakras a mí alrededor. Estoy segura que se me olvidaba algo importante… ¿Pero que cosa pasaba por alto?

….

….

¡Mierda!

"_Inner…dime que lo que acabo de recordar, no es cierto"_

"_Inner: Emm…etto…vale…es cierto pero no es cierto"_

"_Inner…deja de joderme, y dime donde coño estoy"_

"_Inner: pss…en el Hospital de Konoha..."_

"_Tsk…Lárgate"_

"_Inner: Tu fuiste la que empezó a hablarme"_

"_Dije…L-a-r-g-a-t-e-" _

"_Inner: Vale...vale, no te alteres."_

Trate de ignorar el dolor, no recibiendo resultados muy buenos, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos. Mis sentidos estabas alerta por lo que podía escuchar claramente todos lo que pasaba en la habitación…si es que me encontraba en una.

Quiero evitar acercarme a los demás, sabe Kami que lo intento, pero al parecer…intentarlo no es suficiente. Quiero deshacerme de…de esta amargura, de este corazón roto y marchito.

Pero, lamentablemente…tengo que vivir con el.

La idea del suicidio, rondaba constantemente por mi cabeza, y aunque quisiera dejar de pensar así, era algo que yo no podía evitar, sentía que toda mi vida era un sueño, un sueño muy cruel y sangriento.

"_Inner: ¡Sakura!"_

Ignorando a Inner, la encerré en alguna parte de mi mente rota.

Quizás…seria mejor si estuviera _muerta_, ¿Quién me extrañaría?

Nadie.

Naruto podría vivir sin mí, Hinata lo ayudaría a seguir adelante. Kakashi se iría a un lugar, a pensar probablemente en que pudo ayudarme. Ino…lloraría hasta quedar más fea de lo que es, y Shikamaru la ayudaría a seguir en pie. Sai…Sai aprendería más al lado de Naruto, el ya sabia lo que es perder a alguien, y con sus comentarios sinceros –demasiados diría yo- se ganaría muchos golpes de los demás, pero a fin de cuentas…estarían mejor sin mí.

Sasuke…Sasuke seguiría son su estúpida venganza, seguiría buscando a su hermano para matarlo, lo mas probable es que se dejara manipular como un Bakka, yo quedaría solo en un recuerdo lejano, menos que eso…yo nunca existí para el Uchiha.

Mierda.

Suicidarse es una opción muy tentadora.

Pero significaría huir de mis problemas y de la vida, y no por nada seguía viva, no en muy buen estado, pero viva al fin y al cabo. No iba a tirar por la borda todos estos años de silencio y de sufrimiento, haría pagar al maldito bastardo que me hizo daño…y vengaría la muerte de mis padres, un camino muy parecido al que tomo Sasuke…pero ya veré que hago después.

_-¡Dattebayo, Vieja! ¿Cuándo despierta Sakura-chan?- _

Ese grito solo podía ser de Naruto, mi hermanito…un hermano que jure proteger, aunque me costara la vida. Seguramente Tsunade ya se enojo, coño, si hasta podía percibir su maléfica aura aun en el estado en el que me encuentro.

"_Inner: Nee…Sakura, intenta abrir los ojos, todo están preocupados "_

"_Solo por esta vez te hago caso Inner, pero no esperes que los trate como antes"_

"_Inner: y así, haces un despertar extraordinario" _

"_Tsk…no estoy para tu sarcasmo Inner" _

Ignorando el berrinche mental de mi Inner, me concentre en hacer un escaneo de los daños en mi cuerpo, podía decir que estaba completa, pero ese es el problema.

No sentía un carajo.

Y eso de una forma u otra, me crispo los nervios.

_-¡Maldito Mocoso insolente!-_

Esos dos nunca cambiarían, deje de hacer un escaneo, a fin de cuentas Tsunade ya debió de buscar la forma de aliviar el dolor…de una forma muy extrema, porque ni siquiera sentía mis piernas.

_-¡Itte! ¡Eso duele! –_

_-¡Mejor para mí, maldito Bakka!-_

Solté un suspiro mentalmente, a pesar de estar concentrada en tratar de abrir los ojos, no podía evitar prestarle atención al show de Naruto y Tsunade, hasta me imaginaba a mi hermano rubio estampado en la pared más cercana y a una Tsunade, con un tic bien marcado en una de sus cejas.

_-Dobe-_

_-¡Teme!-_

_-Dobe-_

_-¡Teme!-_

_-Usuratonkachi, gracias a Kami los demás se largaron, es suficiente con tu estupidez.-_

_-¡Ah, Maldito teme!-_

Y tampoco me extrañaba el show de esos dos.

"_Inner: Sakura…abre los ojos para ver a Sasuke-kun"_

"_Inner… ¿podrías dejarme en paz?, tratare de abrir los ojos; pero no para ver al maldito bastardo de Sasuke."_

"_Inner: El te salvo, por si se te olvidaba"_

"_Gracias por recordármelo, Bakka…"_

"_Inner: Menos mal que estas vestida…"_

"_Hmp"_

Poco a poco, comencé a mover los dedos de mis manos; entumecidos por todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente…el cual espero no haya sido demasiado. En la habitación de repente reino el silencio, y podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes en la habitación puesta en mí. Empecé a sentir como cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo despertaban poco a poco, no en un buen estado, pero por lo menos las sentía.

-Cuerdas de Bakkas escandalosos- Solté en un murmullo, mientras abría lentamente mis ojos-.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Y lo siguiente que supe, fue que una cabellera rubia se hecho encima de mis piernas.

-Naruto…-Solté en un siseo mientras lo empujaba lejos de mis piernas- Contrólate.-

Aunque no lo demostrara, aun me duele todo el cuerpo, demasiado. Y que Naruto se me echara encima, no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Mantuve mi semblante frio por fuera, no demostraría el dolor que parecía querer dejarme inconsciente, me tope con la mirada de Tsunade, y lo único que pude ver, fue una inmensa preocupación. Preocupación que ella no debería sentir en estos momentos.

…

…

Pasee mi mirada por la habitación, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei, se encontraban recostados en una pared, aunque el ultimo solo miraba para el techo; sin su querido Icha-Icha. Y Sasuke, mi mirada se topo con la de el, con una frialdad extrema.

No permitiría que me volviera a ver vulnerable.

"_Inner: Admite que te gusto que alguien se preocupara por ti, y que ese alguien haya sido Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Inner…solo quiero estar sola, así que cállate la boca o te juro que te encierro y no podrás salir durante un mes entero"_

"_Inner: Lo sé…Sakura" _

"_Hmp…" _

Me mantuve en silencio, mirando atentamente a Tsunade que me observaba con irritación.

-Sakura… ¿¡Que demonios es eso que antes estaba en tu pecho!-exigió en un grito.

¡Con un demonio, lo había visto!

-Nada que le interese.-conteste de forma fría, ocasionando que los demás-Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei- abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

-Haruno…me dices ahora mismo, que era eso o te encierro en los calabozos.-Me miro de forma macabra, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo.

-Hágalo.-

-No me retes, mocosa-

Humm…. ¿Así que ahora también soy una mocosa?

-Tsunade-sama…no cree que es muy drástico que la encierre en los calabozos- Dijo Kakashi-sensei, con una de sus manos en su cabeza, en un gesto nervioso.

-¡Cállate, Kakashi!-

…

…

-Hmp-

-Habla Haruno-soltó Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan…por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el teme, dinos que te paso, por favor.-Dijo Naruto en un tono suplicante, lo mire de forma fría, pero no aguante el ver esos ojos azules que no dudaban en demostrarme todo el cariño que me tiene, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para apartarle de mi.

-Haruno Sakura, no me retes.- Claramente la Hokage estaba perdiendo los estribos, y Sasuke no tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

-Sakura, hablas o te hago hablar.- Soltó frio el Uchiha, ¿Quién se creía que era, para darme ordenes y amenazarme?

-Uchiha….-Le llame, mirándolo con irritación.

-Hmp.-Y aunque quisiera negarlo, conocía perfectamente el significado de sus gestos, escasos, pero los suficientes para que yo pudiera comprenderlo.

-Jodete.-

-Haruno.-

Lo admito, es divertido joderle la vida a Sasuke, aunque me ganara su odio…el cual yo ya tenia ganado desde pequeña, ¿Qué mas daba? Cumpliría mi venganza, y después….ya vería que hacia .Aunque lo más probable es que muriera en la batalla, y estoy más que preparada para ello.

-Lárguense.-

-Te ordeno como la Hokage que soy de Konoha, que me digas inmediatamente que es lo que te pasa.-

Con que con estas estamos no…yo también puedo jugar al mismo juego.

"_Inner: Sakura que ni se te ocurra hacer "eso", sabes que si dices eso en voz alta…nos van a joder la vida más de lo que esta, ¿no?"_

"_Lo se, pero… ¡mejor cállate!"_

Con una sonrisa malévola, me levante lentamente de la cama, ante la atenta mirada de todos. Solo quería estar sola, disfrutar del silencio que me regalaba la soledad que me rodeaba, tan solo por este momento, quería escapar de todo…de todos los problemas, de esta vida tormentosa; que comenzó en un sueño y termino en pesadilla.

-Si estamos con esas…entonces no me queda más remedio que irme de la Aldea.- Solté una carcajada fría y seca, lo mejor seria que me marchara, no podía seguir rodeada de ellos, solamente los lastimaría más, soportar sus miradas de decepción y tristeza, me carcomían el corazón.

-¡¿Qué!-Grito Naruto, incrédulo.

-Hmp-Soltó Sasuke, aunque me sonó mas a un "Eso ni tu te lo crees, Haruno"

Mire a la Hokage que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, yo se y tengo muy presente que le dolería, pero tenia que aceptar que yo ya no soy la misma de antes, tenia que reconocer que la Sakura que ella entreno y que llego con fuerza y determinación, se encontraba completamente muerta.

Una verdad, que nadie quería ver pero que yo les haría ver a la fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra, Sakura.-Dijo Tsunade de forma fría.

"_Inner: Sakura, no la retes que nos pueden encarcelar por tu estupidez" _

"_Inner…si no mal recuerdo las dos somos una misma, por lo tanto tu también estas cometiendo una estupidez…que no se como terminara"_

"_Inner: Esta bien…pero después no digas que n te lo advertí"_

Ignorando a Inner, solté un bufido de irritación. ¿Qué importaba si me iba de la aldea? , ¿Si me alejaba de todos los que alguna vez me quisieron? _, _¿Y si enterraba mi corazón al punto de perderme a mi misma?. Sin interrupciones, sin nadie del cual preocuparme…solo de mi venganza, y lamentablemente para eso…me faltaba mucho tiempo.

"_Inner: Sigue engañándote, Sakura. Sabes que de verdad no te vas a ir por que te __**duele**__**alejarte, **__de aquellas personas que se __**preocupan **__por ti, _ **a pesar del daño que les has hecho**."

"…"

Duele saber que Inner tenia razón, me duele demasiado alejarme de ellos, que me dieron momentos felices y alegres, así como también incómodos y vergonzosos.

-¿Qué me retiene aquí?- Pregunte a nadie en especial, pero sabia que tanto a mi como a ellos, les incomodaba que les hablara de esa manera. Pero las circunstancia, lo amerita.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto de forma seria- Me tienes a mi, a tu hermano –aunque no lo quieras aceptar.- Tienes al teme de Sasuke, que a pesar de que necesita un diccionario para aprender a hablar, tu eres la única que comprende todos sus gestos o su silencio, al igual que yo. Tienes a Ino, tu mejor amiga que a pesar de que alguna vez se pelearon por el teme-Aun me pregunto, como es que se peleaban por el, no tiene nada de especial- sabes que ella estará siempre para ti. Tienes al vago de Shikamaru, el novio de Ino. Que a pesar de que encuentra todo problemático, te sabrá dar buenos consejos y una agradable compañía cuando se trata de mirar las nubes, Y a muchas personas más, que sabes que siempre estarán para ti, pero que te empeñas en alejar. No tenemos la más mínima idea de que paso para que te volvieras así, pero ten en cuenta que a pesar de tus desplantes, falta mucho más para que te libres de nosotros.

-Estúpido Dobe.- Soltó el Uchiha después de escuchar a Naruto, con un tick en la ceja derecha.

-Cállate Teme.- Respondió Naruto.- No te puedes ir de la Aldea, no me puedes dejar o mejor dicho, si te vas…nos vamos contigo.- Esta vez, Naruto me miro directamente a los ojos; con una determinación inmensa- pero yo se, que por más que tratara de escapar de ellos, más rápido me sacarían de quicio con sus búsquedas. De verdad, que no me imaginaba como fue que el bastardo nos aguanto tanto tiempo persiguiéndolo por todo el país.

-Hmp, olvídalo Naruto.- Mire para otra parte.- No pienso irme de Konoha, _aún- _susurre lo ultimo para mi misma, pero al parecer el Uchiha escucho por que volteo a verme, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero…necesito ir a otra parte, así que se jodieron- Rápidamente realice los sellos para el jutsu de tele transportación, tenia tiempo sin ir a aquel lugar…y la verdad no quería durar un puto momento más en esta habitación. Con el tiempo que dure discutiendo con ellos, ya podía sentir completamente mi cuerpo –Gracias a Kami- y el que utilizara un simple jutsu…no creo que me afectara demasiado.

-Sakura no te atrevas…-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Grito Naruto, alarmado.

-Sakura…no puedes salir de la habitación-dijo Tsunade mirándome con pánico.

Sabía que mis condiciones no eran buenas, pero la verdad necesitaba salir de aquí. Y sin más, desaparecí del lugar en un puff.

"_Inner: Solo espero que no nos afecte…estar ahí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo"_

"_Igual Inner, igual…."_

…

…

_Y a los pocos minutos, llegue a __**aquel **__lugar._

_Fin del capitulo._

**El que deje REVIEW, me daría animo para seguir, ¿además, son gratis, no? xD**

**Recargada, y con las pilas al 99.9%...el otro 0.01 % es para los estudios x3**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**¡Se cuidan!**

**ATT: CCS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, la TRAMA Y LA HISTORIA son completamente mías. (Y no la comparto)**

"…_.." _**–Conversaciones mentales de Sakura-**

"…"_**-Parte malévola de Inner.**_

**Summary: Haruno Sakura, ultima sobreviviente de su Clan. Quiere venganza, su sangre llama a gritos una venganza tortuosa y lenta. Mataría a aquel bastardo que le hizo la vida cuadritos, aquel que asesino a sus padres. Traería de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke, costara lo que costara. Se alejo de sus amistades para protegerlos. ¿Podrá Sasuke sacarla de ese abismo lleno de dolor, desesperación y venganza? /-Muéstrate.- Exigí alto y claro.- ¿A qué viniste?-Tome un kunai de mi bolsa y empecé a jugar con él, con una sonrisita sádica. / Y como arte de magia, desapareció aquella tormentosa voz. Pero yo seguía en el suelo, ahora abrazando mis rodillas, escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas. Pero sin llorar, yo ya no podía llorar.**

**-En el capitulo anterior-**

_-Sakura no te atrevas…-dijo Sasuke._

_-¡Sakura-chan!-Grito Naruto, alarmado._

_-Sakura…no puedes salir de la habitación-dijo Tsunade mirándome con pánico._

_Sabía que mis condiciones no eran buenas, pero la verdad necesitaba salir de aquí. Y sin más, desaparecí del lugar en un puff._

_"__Inner: Solo espero que no nos afecte…estar ahí de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo"_

_"__Igual Inner, igual…."_

…

…

_Y a los pocos minutos, llegue a __**aquel **__lugar._

_**-Capitulo 5: ¡Estoy jodida!-**_

Se muy bien, que el mundo shinobi se llevaba a muchos como un pago, un pago demasiado injusto, perder a las personas que mas amaste…es un golpe demasiado duro para cualquiera, a verlos perdidos a _ellos_ era lo que me convirtió en parte de lo que soy.

Me gustaría ser feliz, ¿Pero de que sirve quejarse si nada se soluciona con eso?

No valía la pena.

El viento movía mis cabellos, odio ponerme melancólica… ¿Pero que más daba?, ya estoy rota. Mire la entrada con una mirada perdida, de solo ver aquel lugar se me contraía el estomago. Me abrace a mi misma, buscando algún consuelo. Estoy perdida eso lo se muy bien, pero…

¡Maldita sea! ¡Quería que todo fuera como antes!

-Pero como le ven…esta vida es una mierda…-Decir aquello, solo hacia que mi enojo creciera, si hubiera sido más fuerte...y en ves de perseguir al maldito Uchiha, hubiera estado entrenando, nada seria así.

"_Cementerio de Konoha"_

_Lugar donde Shinobis y Aldeanos puedan descansar en paz._

Con paso decidido, atravesé aquel cartel que con solo leer la palabra "_Cementerio"_ se me revolvía el estomago. Camine un poco más, hasta llegar a dos lapidas; una al lado de la otra.

_Takeshi Haruno_

_Mikoto Haruno_

Apreté los dientes, no lloraría de nuevo en…tan poco tiempo. Con cuidado, -Aun me dolía todo el cuerpo- me senté al frente de las lapidas.

_Sabes que no tengo salvación_

_¿Para que insiste en buscarme?_

_Utiliza mejor tu tiempo que tu aquí, no tienes nada que te pertenezca._

Junte mis piernas y las llegue a mi pecho, rodeándolas con mis brazos. Sentía un poco de frio, y no era para más con un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes, de la cual todo debajo de ella se encontraba absolutamente vendado.

_Lo sabes, lo se, estoy perdida._

_Y no dejare que caigas conmigo._

Tsk… ¿Es que ya ni siquiera podía visitar la tumba de mis padres tranquilamente?

-Sal de una vez, ya sentí tu chakra, no tiene caso que te escondas, idiota…-Solté de forma fría, a la derecha de mi posición podía sentir que era un ANBU de Raíz, un chakra normal; transmitía una sensación llena de calidez, al igual que los de la Raíz, solo que su chakra era mucho más frio que el de los demás.

-Por lo visto te ves más inofensiva de lo que aparentas…-recibí como respuesta.

-Por lo visto eres más idiota de lo que aparentas…-rodé los ojos, a la par que esquivaba varios kunais; pero la simple acción ocasiono que el dolor que hace momentos no sentía, volviera.

-¿No se supone que no deberías mostrar lo que te incomoda o les enoja a los idiotas como tu y para que sepas, entre eso esta la tan llamada "irritación"?...-Solté las palaras de forma fría y venenosa, ya sabia yo, lo que se sentía tratar de no tener sentimientos…y a pesar de todo eso, no pude eliminarlos de forma completa.

_Inner: Sabes que no los puedes eliminar, porque amas demasiado como para que logres que te vuelvas fría, por que de mi parte seguiré siendo igualita…que ahora._

"_¿Jodedora y Chillona?"_

"_Inner: Exac…. ¡Ey!" _

"_Siempre caes en lo mismo, Inner" _

"_Inner:…." _

"_Inner, ¿Por qué tan callada? No me esta gustando ese silencio tuyo…"_

"_**Inner: ¿Me extrañaste, mi querida y dulce Sakura?"**_

"_¿Por qué te tienes que apoderar de Inner?"_

"_**Inner: Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, y por más que me encierres, nunca lograras deshacerte de mí."**_

"_Juro que en algún momento, encontrare la forma de destruirte."_

"_**Inner: Jajaja, deberías saber que si me encierras de por vida, tu tierna y dulce Inner, desaparecerá conmigo. ¿De que te quejas? No sirves para nada, y nadie te extrañara porque eres solo un simple recuerdo…"**_

_Active mi línea sucesoria, nadie me arrebataría a Inner, ella era parte de mi y yo soy parte de ella, por algo siempre estaba conmigo aunque la tratara de una forma…muy rustica."_

"_¡Inner, aparece en este instante y encierra esa maldita voz!"_

"_**Inner: Sabes que si me encierras, ella se ira conmigo."**_

"_Inner: S-Sakura…"_

"_Inner, eres lo único que me queda de recuerdo de mi niñez, así que más vale que muevas ese culo y encierres a nuestra parte malévola."_

"_**Inner: No puedes, Sakura."**_

"_Inner:…Sabes que si podemos"_

No volví a escuchar la voz de la parte malévola de Inner, lo que significaba que de alguna forma u otra, se mantendría callada por un tiempo.

"_¿Estas bien?"_

"_Inner: Wow…Sakura, ¡yo sabia que me querías!"_

"_Mierda…no me hagas arrepentirme, que si no digo eso no reaccionas…Ahh...eres una Idiota."_

"_Inner: Te recuerdo somos la misma persona, bueno…yo soy más inteligente que tu" _

"_Claro, y yo ahora mismo me voy a repartir flores por toda la aldea vestida con un vestido rosa…"_

"_Inner: El sarcasmo es malo Sakura, es malo…pero es divertido, así que te la dejo pasar. "_

"_Coincidimos en algo, Inner." _

…..

-¿Qué pasa, hablas con la extraña voz de tu cabeza?- Esa voz, interrumpió mi discusión con Inner, soltó una carcajada burlona después de esto.

-Tu…-¿Cómo sabia eso?

_Inner: Danzou, consejo, archivos…no es muy difícil adivinar._

-Dile a Danzou que no tema, no pienso hacer nada indebido…_por ahora…_-Susurre lo ultimo por lo bajo, logrando que no lo escuchara. Mataría a Danzou…si, pero a su debido momento.

Pagaría por lo que hizo, lo mataría con mis propias manos.

"_Inner: Nunca más dejaremos que nos tort…"_

"_¡Inner!"_

"_Inner: Lo siento…Sakura, no volveré a tocar el tema."_

"….."

El maldito Anbu de Raíz, por fin se fue, con mi semblante frio, cerré los ojos. Joder, sabía Kami que odiaba caer en los malditos recuerdos…

_Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Sasuke-kun, el es tan guapo ¿Verdad Inner?_

"_Inner: ¿Guapo?...Es un bombón andante…"_

_Me puse colorada, y la sonrisa de boba enamorada no se quitaba de mi rostro, que Sasuke-kun me protegiera, me hacia sentir a salvo, y tenia la ventaja de que era mi compañero de equipo._

"_Pero vamos, ahí que apurarnos, si lo queremos ver entrenar, Inner"_

"_Inner: Entonces mueve el trasero, Sakura, quiero ver a mi Sasuke-kun"_

_Me moví lo más rápido que pude, hasta que por fin llegue al campo de entrenamiento en donde practicaba mi Sasuke-kun, se encontraba practicando su técnica de fuego, y embelesada me quede mirándole; escondida en un árbol. El detrás de esos ojos vacios, escondía a una persona que temía a volver a salir lastimada, a mi no me importaba que fuera del Clan Uchiha, yo solo quería conocerlo…conocerlo de verdad, y destruir ese muro que se había autoimpuesto a su alrededor._

_Estuve un buen rato observándolo…hasta me parecía demasiado raro que no hubiera captado mi presencia, quizás de verdad podía estar mejorando…_

_-Sakura.-_

_¡Hable demasiado rápido!_

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y una gota de sudor recorrió mi sien. Seguía siendo débil, pero ella no era tan buena como Sasuke-kun o el Bakka de Naruto, pero por lo menos era buena en la estrategia y tenia un buen manejo de chakra._

_Salí de mi "escondite" y le sonreí abiertamente para que no notara que me estaba era muriendo de los nervios._

_-Sasuke-kun...no deberías entrenar tanto, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer algo y así descansas un poco?-_

_-No seas __**molesta**__, no necesito de tus cuidados…necesito volverme más fuerte, y acompañándote es algo que nunca lograre…-_

_Tan solo le sonríe abiertamente sin importarme su desplante, ese comentario me había dolido en lo más profundo, es decir, ¿Tan poca cosa era yo para Sasuke-kun? ¿Tan débil era? ¿Por qué me hacia estas preguntas? Si Sasuke-kun todos los días me daba las respuestas con sus "Hmp" y "no me interesa". Pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día me quiera, y el día que eso pase yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, quería que esos ojos tan bonitos dejaran de ser tan fríos y opacos, querían que brillaran llenos de calidez…quería que el fuera capaz de sentir que le importaba a alguien, que no estaba tan solo como el pensaba._

_-Esta bien Sasuke-kun.- A pesar de todo no perdía mis ilusiones- Te acompañare mientras terminas de entrenar…-_

_-Hmp, has lo que quieras…-_

Si, en ese entonces, yo era una gran idiota llena de sueños e ilusiones ingenuas, que lo único que hicieron fue morir con el tiempo. Un tiempo que pasaba lento y doloroso para mí, la única que se sacrificaría seria yo…aunque el bastardo del Uchiha tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas que digamos. Aun falta que Tsunade-sama le diera la información que lográramos reunir de Akatsuki, más específicamente de su hermano, Uchiha Itachi. Y cuando ese momento llegara, el estaría demasiado ocupado con su venganza, como para prestarle atención a mi o a Naruto.

"_Inner: ¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa que el este pendiente de ti?"_

"_Desde que volvió a la aldea, Inner y sea una __molestia__ para mis planes"_

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en el cementerio, además de que la visita del Anbu me había puesto de mal humor, y no pensaba descargar mi enojo en el cementerio, y mucho menos frente a la lapida de mis padres.

-Nos veremos después, cuando tenga tiempo…-Deje las palabras al aire- _Okaasan, Otousan…_

Extrañaba _todo_ de ellos.

Su calidez, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus miradas de orgullo…

Pero ahora ellos estaban mejor, no sufrirían por lo que soy en estos momentos, no podía permitirme flanquear, intentando alejar sus recuerdos, me puse en pie y me aleje a paso lento en dirección a la salida del cementerio, que era la misma entrada. Lo más seguro era que todos estuvieran buscándome, pero…necesitaba estar sola, tenia que desahogarme de alguna manera, pero sola…tenia que hacerlo sola.

Con la mirada perdida, seguí caminando por las calles pobladas de aldeanos y otros ninjas que iban o regresaban de sus misiones. Muchos me saludaban con respeto, dirigiéndose a mi como "Sakura-sama" a lo que yo solo respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pero nunca…sin cambiar mi expresión.

A estas alturas, ya nada me sorprendía lo suficiente.

Cruce en la siguiente calle, y momentos después estaba al frente de mi hogar, mire la estructura de la casa, estaba descuidada, tendría que arreglarla en mi día de descanso. La mantendría como lo hacia mi madre, después de todo, ella me había enseñado todo para que fuera una buena…esposa. Camine hasta la entrada, agarrando la perilla de la puerta. Debía verme estúpida al frente de mi propia casa sin entrar.

El hogar que alguna vez utilizaron mis padres y en donde yo crecí, no había tenido el valor para alejarme de sus recuerdos, prefería tenerlos presentes a olvidarlos…ellos eran muy importantes para mi, y no los olvidaría. Jamás los olvidaría.

-Solo yo soy tan masoquista como para seguir viviendo aquí…-Murmure con la cabeza gacha, mientras abría la puerta y prendía la luz, soltando un suspiro.

La casa a pesar de todo, se mantenía limpia por dentro, me tomaba el tiempo como para que estuviera presentable la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque claro, no podía decir lo mismo de la parte exterior de la casa.

-Muy bien Sakura…¿Ahora, que?- Murmure para mi misma, me sentía perdida, necesitaba por lo menos descansar durante una o dos semanas enteras. Pase por la sala, hasta llegar hasta las escaleras, subí los peldaños que chirriaban cada vez que los pisaba, hasta al pasillo de arriba, y llegar a mi habitación dos puertas a la derecha. Entre, y me tire en la cama tapándome los ojos con el antebrazo.

Me relaje por un momento…

-¡SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!-

Y eso es lo que sucede si eres un ninja de Konoha, y más aún si Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra en la aldea y se preocupa por ti.

"_Inner: Ahora, lo tenemos que enfrentar…Genial…" _

"_Deja lo sarcástica, necesitamos darle una explicación a Naruto de donde estábamos para que nos deje tranquilas, aunque el creo que ya lo sabia donde encontrarme…." _

"_Inner: A pesar de todo, somos su herma..." _

"_No, no somos su hermanita, recuerda…no debemos encariñarnos con nadie." _

"_Inner: ¡Estoy cansada de tener que alejarnos de las personas que queremos!" _

"_¡No quiero que salgan heridos por mi culpa, y eso lo sabes muy bien, Inner!"_

El sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada, me saco de mi pequeña charla con Inner, por el sonido que producían los golpes, podía apostar que Tsunade-sama ya estaría ahí al lado de Naruto..¿Y por que no? Con otro par de ANBU por los alrededores de mi casa.

Baje hasta la sala, caminando hacia la puerta, que seguía siendo aporreada como si no hubiera mañana.

-Si dejan de aporrear la puerta, les abro…si no están jodidos por que no los voy a dejar pasar…-

Por "arte de magia" la puerta dejo de ser aporreada, y del otro lado solo se escuchaba silencio. Abrí la puerta lentamente, encontrándome de frente con el rostro preocupado de Naruto, y el de furia de Tsunade-sama, y si no me equivocaba, -Podía sentir claramente sus chakras- el Uchiha, y Kakashi-sensei, estaban en la parte de atrás de la casa. ¿Aun no aprendía que yo podía irme cuando YO lo quisiera y lo necesitara?

"_Inner: Querrás decir, HUIR, Sakura." _

"_Anda jode a otra parte, Inner"_

-**Haruno Sakura, estas en problemas serios…**-Hablo entre dientes Tsunade- **Muy serios problemas…**

**Ahora sí, **_**estoy jodida. **_

**Fin del capitulo, se que tarde, y lo siento por eso, pero ando perdida con los archivos en mi laptop, y este no lo encontraba por ninguna parte al igual que otra historia original mía. **

**AVISO: Publicación en MUNDO SASUSAKU. Bajo el nombre de HanakoTamiko (Yo)**

**Ok, seré directa, y espero que no les moleste…**

**Si no review=No se sus opiniones=Pensare no les gusta la historia= No continuación. **

**¿Quieren eso? ¿No? Pues, a picarle a ese botón que dice "Review" y dejar mensaje. **

**¡Cuídense! **

**~Lilih Raziel~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni su mundo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los uso para entretenimiento propio. La trama de la historia es de mi completa autoría, no acepto plagio. **

_"Conversaciones mentales de Sakura. " (O pensamientos normales o cosas dichas importantes)  
><em>

**"Parte malévola de su Inner" **

**Summary: Haruno Sakura es la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno, luego de la partida de Sasuke, el prodigio del extinto clan Uchiha, su vida se ve sumergida en una ola de miseria y desesperación. Sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapa de las manos, termina con Sasuke como su niñero durante seis largos meses. ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de la profunda que es su cicatriz? Advertencia: Ooc.**

****LEER NOTA AL FINAL, POR FAVOR****

_"En ese día te dirán que la vida susurra sin sentido, las señales de peligro fueron no tenidas en cuenta, o derribadas, así que así va, todos los reyes fallaron en decirnos, todos los locos fallaron en vendernos. ¿En que se convertiría entonces la única vida que nosotros conocemos? " Endgame -Rise Against. _

**Capítulo 6: Al límite de la tormenta. **

Me encontraba sentada en una silla con hilos hechos de chakra, amarrados fuertemente en mis muñecas. Imposibles de romper. Cortesía de Tsunade-sama, quién luego de que abriera la puerta -A la cuál por cierto, dejo una grieta- y me lanzara una mirada furibunda; se abalanzó sobre mí y me coloco las ataduras, realmente ya lo esperaba, incluso estaba en posición defensiva para esquivarla e irme. Pero en ese mismo instante, aparecieron Kakashi-sensei y el Uchiha. Por más que yo tuviera la capacidad para enfrentarme a ellos tres juntos en un combate frontal, -Cuatro, si Naruto interviene - aún poseo la suficiente cordura para saber que un enfrentamiento de esa magnitud, implicaría la destrucción de mi hogar, la demolición de la casa que en un principio era de mis padres.

El único recuerdo que me queda de ellos.

En las sábanas de su habitación, podía sentir el tenue olor del perfume favorito de Okaa-san. En las ropas de Otou-san, podía sentir su aroma a bosque y a canela, un olor que siempre le fascino a la antigua Sakura, y que ahora, actualmente, añora y extraña con toda su alma. Desde su habitación podía escucharlos hablar en las mañanas, mientras hacían el desayuno. Y me despertaba con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz de que ellos estaban para mí en las mañanas antes de ir a la academia. Y mi mente siguió, vagando en sus recuerdos, ignorando la presencia de Kakashi recostado en una pared mientras leía su libro, acompañada de la de Naruto y Sasuke un poco más lejos. Incluso podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca, pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Haruno Sakura, pasaras tres semanas en las mazmorras de Konoha, por insubordinación...- La estruendosa voz de Tsunade-sama me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Mi ceja derecha se arqueo, mirándola con burla. - Hasta que yo no de la orden, no podrás volver a tus actividades laborales diarias.

-¿Enserio, Tsunade-sama? - Mi voz se tornó melosa y aterciopelada. - ¿A quién planea mandar a las misiones suicidas? ¿Quién cree que liderara a mi equipo de asalto? ¿Está segura de su decisión, Tsunade-sama? - Mi mirada se clavó en los ojos de ella, los cuales reflejaban frustración e impotencia.

-Naruto puede encargarse de liderar al equipo.- Se defendió ella. - No es necesario que tú seas la líder todo el tiempo. - Bufó. - Ya lo he dicho, quedarás recluida en las mazmorras durante un período de tiempo de tres semanas.

-Tsunade Obaa-chan...¿No cree que está exagerando un poco? - Habló Naruto, dejando de recostarse en la pared, para colocarse al frente de mí, mirándome atentamente. - Usted mejor que nadie conoce el cambio de Sakura, una cárcel en la mazmorra no será suficiente para ella. Fácilmente podría escaparse. - Entrecerré los ojos. _Estúpido Naruto_. - Y bien sabe, que no sería primera vez que lo hace.

-Odio decir esto...-Empezó Sasuke aún recostado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera descansando. - Pero el bakka de Naruto tiene razón. Haruno siempre encuentra la manera de escapar, algo cobarde de su parte, pero lo hace. - Naruto abrió la boca, listo para lanzar un chillido ante el insulto de Sasuke, pero Sakura lo impidió.

-¿Yo? ¿Cobarde? -Sus palabras bullían con furia e indignación. - ¿Quién mierdas fue él que huyó de la aldea a media noche? ¿Quién trato de matar a los que eran sus mejores amigos? ¿Quién traicionó a la Aldea que le dio la vida y un equipo, solo para seguir tu estúpido deseo de ser un "Vengador"? ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Tú o yo!?- Sus ojos esmeraldas relampagueaban y su boca estaba torcida en un gesto de desagrado. - Si medimos por el nivel de escoria, tú eres mucho peor que yo.

_"Te estás pasando de la raya Sakura, hasta tú tienes cosas de las que no te gustaría que te hablen. Mucho menos en una situación así. "Habló_ su Inner. - _"Estás provocando a la bestia, y no te tendrá compasión cuando desates su furia. "_

_"¡Já, como si el Uchiha-bastardo fuera gran cosa!"_

_"Para tu gran pesar, sí lo es, Sakura, sí lo es. Y te darás cuenta de tu error"_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con el sharingan refulgiendo furiosamente en ellos. Su cuerpo se tensó, deslizándose elegantemente hasta quedar al frente de Sakura, cómo un depredador cazando a su mejor presa. La más apetitosa.

-Tengo mis motivos, Haruno. - Su nívea mano se deslizo suavemente por su garganta, en una sutil caricia, a la vez que su sharingan giraba violentamente en sus ojos. - ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? -Lanzó una breve carcajada, siniestra y oscura. - ¿Qué te partiera el corazón y que te dejara abandonada en aquel banco, totalmente inconsciente? ¿Ser una interesada desde niña, persiguiéndome y arrastrándote a mis pies? -Su mano se cerró fuertemente en torno a su garganta. - No eres nada sin las personas que están a tu alrededor, Sakura. Recuérdalo muy bien. - La estancia se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, la hokage, Kakashi y Naruto se mantenían al margen, mientras un solo pensamiento surcaba sus mentes.

_"Probablemente...Sasuke sea el único en poder hacerle frente..."_

Sakura lanzó una carcajada, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás, mirando fijamente a Sasuke con un deje de burla, quién apretó más el agarre en su cuello.

-Sasuke...-Su voz salió estrangulada, pero no por eso menos fría y macabra. - Todos hemos sido heridos, todos en esta habitación. Pero tú...-Sus ojos centellaron de un color negro con verde durante unos segundos. - Tú no eres más que un niño detrás de una venganza inexistente.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada? ¿Había visto mal los ojos de Sakura? ¿Estaba escuchando mal?

-¿Yo? De nada. - Lo miro con una sonrisa sardónica. - No soy más que otra de las piezas en ésta partida de ajedrez. - Sasuke en un movimiento rápido soltó su cuello, para desenvainar su chokuto y colocarla sobre su yugular.

Su furia estaba a solo unos segundos de desatarse.

Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto lo miraron con los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke perdía el control que alguien que no fuera el bakka de Naruto?

-¡Ya basta, Uchiha! - Exclamó Tsunade, iracunda. - Estoy harta de tu comportamiento Sakura, tendrás de castigo convivir con el Uchiha durante seis meses, te mudaras al barrio Uchiha y sólo podrás ir a las misiones en las que tu trabajo sea de médico ninja, del resto, Naruto se hará cargo de tu escuadrón ANBU y todas las misiones que se les asigne. Sólo tendrás permiso para ir del hospital; para cumplir tus deberes, hasta la casa Uchiha. -Sakura abrió la boca, indignada y preparada para replicar. - ¡NO, SAKURA! - Gritó. - Una sólo palabra que digas, y te degradare a Gennin, ¿Me entendiste? - Sasuke centró su mirada en Tsunade, estaba loca si pensaba que iba a ser niñero de la Haruno.

Y así se desató otra discusión entre esos tres, mientras dos solo se mantenían al margen, comentando entre sí.

-Se mataran. - Susurro Naruto al lado de Kakashi, mirando como Tsunade elevaba cada vez más y más el tono de voz, y su mirada fulminante brincaba de Sasuke hasta Sakura, y viceversa.

-Probablemente no pasen de un mes hasta que alguno de ellos llegue al hospital de peligro de muerte. - Llevo su mano atrás de su nuca, mientras una gotita recorría su sien y con la otra sostenía su querido _Icha Icha_. - Muy bien, todo está solucionado, yo me retiro. ¡Adiós! - Y después se escuchó un suave "Puff" sino inequívoco de que ahora estaría en algún tejado de Konoha disfrutando de su lectura.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?! ¡Kakashi-sensei! - Gritó Naruto horrorizado. - ¡No me deje aquí! -Dirigió su mirada hacía el trío que estaba al frente de sus ojos. - ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan, que te vaya bien con el teme de Sasuke! ¡Adiós, teme! ¡Adiós, vieja! - Embozó una sonrisa zorruna mientras desaparecía.

-¡Maldito mocoso, que no me digas vieja! - Gritó Tsunade. - Y ustedes dos, ni una palabra más o los mando a Sunagakure como gennins en entrenamiento y tendrán que ver clases junto a ellos en la academia. -Levanto su puño, en son de amenaza. - ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

-Hai. - Respondió escuetamente Sakura mientras la miraba en versión chibi seriamente, aún amarrada a la silla y con su flequillo ocultando levemente sus ojos.

-Hmp. - Respondió Sasuke, igualmente en versión chibi y con su espada aún en la garganta de Sakura.

Una versión chibi de Tsunade le dio un manotazo a la espada de Sasuke con su mano cargada de chakra, quitándola bruscamente del cuello de la chibi Sakura; logrando que la guardara en su funda, y desamarrando los hilos de chakra que la retenían en la silla.

_"Te lo dije, Sakura. Ahora tendremos que estar confinadas en el barrio Uchiha con Sasuke, y tenemos cosas que hacer. "-_Habló la Inner de Sakura con irritación.

_"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Metí la pata esta vez." -_Replicó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

_"¡¿Ésta vez nada más!?"_

_"Ya no tientes a la suerte, Inner. Ya me disculpe. "_

_"Eso no es una disculpa, Sakura. Y lo sabes. "_

- Muy bien, Sakura. Tienes hasta mañana para mudarte al barrio Uchiha. - La señalo amenazadoramente con su puño. - Y no quiero excusas, o llegadas tardes, espero que Sasuke logré quitarte los hábitos malos que copiaste de Kakashi. -Bajó su puño y miró al Uchiha. - Toma esto como una...compensación a Konoha. - Él sólo enarcó una ceja.- Sí, Uchiha. Una compensación, o si prefieres, tómalo como una misión. Sigue siendo lo mismo. -Soltó un suspiro. - Me voy, ya pase demasiado tiempo jugando con ustedes, críos. Mañana mandaré a dos ANBU'S a que me informen de la situación, así que espero que efectúen mis órdenes al pie de la letra.

Camino rápidamente hacía la puerta adornada con una grieta, no sin antes girarse y mirar al Uchiha directamente a los ojos, y soltar sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse:

-Mañana te quiero temprano en mi despacho, sin faltas, Uchiha. -

Sakura se giró lentamente en dirección a Sasuke, quién la miró impasible, pero aún con el sharingan brillando en sus ojos, resaltando su pálida piel y sus cabellos negros. Tenía que reconocer, que los años le habían sentado bien físicamente, lucía una camisa blanca manga larga holgada; dejando su torso definido a la vista y con el logo del clan Uchiha plasmado en la parte de atrás, acompañado de un pantalón azul oscuro con una hakamatubular azul que cuelga desde la mitad de su estómago, hasta la rodilla. Desde sus manos se podían vislumbrar unos protectores negros que llegaban aproximadamente hasta sus bíceps.

Muy guapo, sí. No podía negárselo.

Pero seguía siendo un maldito teme prepotente.

Lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello, se impulsó y lo estrelló contra la pared más cercana, aprovechándose un poco de su fuerza sobrehumana, mirándolo con la cólera brotando de sus expresivos ojos jades.

-Escúchame bien, Uchiha. - Exhaló una bocanada de aire. - He vivido situaciones de las que tú no posees noción alguna. Todos hemos vivido y sufrido, unos peores que otros. -Su mano hizo presión en su cuello, hundiéndolo y logrando que la pared se agrietase. - Pero el hecho de que tú seas un prodigio de un clan extinto y el único sobreviviente por la benevolencia de tu hermano, no hace que tu sufrimiento sea mejor o peor que el de los demás, no lo hace exclusivo ni mejor de sobrellevar. -Acerco su rostro al de él, disfrutando la mirada de furia que éste le dirigió. - No me juzgues por mis acciones, no tienes la moral ni el derecho de hacerlo cuando no eres más que alguien recién llegado, alguien a quién le dieron un trato por ser un niño desorientado que no hace más que dejar el caos detrás de sus huellas.

Sasuke no podía creer que esa fuera Sakura, ¿Dónde quedó la niña que nunca levantaría un dedo en su contra? ¿La que lo perseguía para saber sí estaba bien o si había probado algún bocado de comida?

_"Tú mismo trataste de matarla"_Se recordó. _"Y no haces más que molestarla, debería de tratarte peor. "_Pero no, él es un Uchiha, nadie podía tratarlo así.

-¿Y tú qué, Sakura? ¿Crees conocerlo todo, no? -Su mirada se volvió amenazante. - ¿Por qué no me muestras las situaciones porque pasaste de las que no tengo idea? -Sakura se tensó, preparada para huir, pero en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba postrada en suelo con el Uchiha encima de ella, con sus piernas a los lados de su cadera y sujetando las manos de Sakura encima de su cabeza, dejando su mano derecha libre, mientras hacía más presión en ella para evitar su fuga. - ¿A qué le temes Sakura? ¿Por qué tus ojos se ven igual de vacíos e inexpresivos que los míos?

Sakura solo cerro los ojos fuertemente, dejando caer su cabeza hacía un lado. No, todo menos eso, no quería que viera en sus recuerdos el martirio por el que pasó. No los abriría, no lo dejaría fisgonear en su mente. ¿A dónde se había ido su valentía, su frialdad? No, no podía dejarse vencer por el Uchiha. Su mente comenzó a trabajar en una estrategia para escapar, pero algo tibio se posó en sus labios, rozándolos suavemente, jugando con ellos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, encontrándose con la sonrisa maliciosa de Sasuke. Y en ese momento, lo maldijo, mientras sentía como la desesperación corría por sus venas.

El sharingan hizo su trabajo eficientemente, dejándole sólo el tiempo suficiente para decirle unas palabras, antes de sumirse en sus propios recuerdos junto con el invasor que violaba su mente:

-_Tengo miedo de mí_. -

...

**¿Aún queda alguna alma que conozca o recuerde esta historia? **

**Realmente no sé con qué moral vengo a publicar esto, lo considero extremadamente corto para el tiempo que tengo sin publicar algo. He sufrido un lapso mental en el que no podía escribir más de dos o tres párrafos para luego borrarlos completamente. Y me he quedado sin el Word para escribir, cosa que se me ha complicado para hacer los escritos por el corrector, pero aquí está, si ven un error háganmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho ya que soy algo obsesiva con la ortografía. **

**Realmente lamento mucho si les hice pensar que no la continuaria. **

**Decidí CAMBIAR el SUMMARY, el anterior lo encontré mal redactado y poco explicativo. Espero haber mejorado algo en todo éste tiempo ausente. Gracias a: **_**Paharuno, , abrii,Noeunnie,Sayuri23,Guest,ayame-haruno, Isi-Animated, Alex,Mimichibi-Diethel,Bloddy cherry,AIdi,Alana-chan. **_

**Muchas gracias si te has tomado el tiempo de leer esto, sí lo has hecho, deja un review donde pueda conocer tu opinion. Gracias. **

**Hasta la próxima publicación. **

**My Hope Dead. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni su mundo, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo los uso para entretenimiento propio. La trama de la historia es de mi completa autoría, no acepto plagio.**

__"Conversaciones mentales de Sakura. " (O pensamientos normales o cosas dichas importantes)__

**«**_Memoria de Sakura_»

_**-Diálogos dentro de los recuerdos. - **_

**Summary: Haruno Sakura es la última sobreviviente del clan Haruno, luego de la partida de Sasuke, el prodigio del extinto clan Uchiha, su vida se vio sumergida en una ola de miseria y desesperación. Sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapa de las manos, termina con Sasuke como su niñero durante seis largos meses. ¿Sasuke se dará cuenta de la profunda que es su cicatriz? Advertencia: Ooc.**

_«__El odio es una sombra negra y alargada. En muchos casos, ni siquiera quién lo siente sabe de dónde le viene. Es un arma de doble filo. Al mismo tiempo que herimos al contrincante, nos herimos a nosotros mismos. Cuanto más grave es la herida que le infligimos, más grave es la nuestra. El odio es muy peligroso. Y, una vez que ha arraigado en nuestro corazón, extirparlo es una tarea titánica.__»__ - _**Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo. **

**Capítulo 7: Evocación de recuerdos turbios. **

Sasuke observaba sorprendido a la pequeña que estaba al frente de él, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Esa era Sakura? ¿Esa pequeña niña de doce años que yacía en el suelo en medio de la inmensa oscuridad soltando pequeños sollozos? Con su traje rojo destrozado; los brazos amoratados, sus ojos sangrando y su rostro totalmente rojo, adornado por un horroroso cardenal del lado derecho del mismo, se levantó tambaleante y camino hasta quedar al frente de Sasuke.

_"Pero qué... ¿Es esto?" _La incredulidad brillaba en sus negros ojos como la noche misma, fijándose en las pequeñas palabras que brillaban en la frente de Sakura: **Inner. **

_"¿Qué demonios es Inner?" _

-Kon'nichiwa, Sasuke-kun. - Su voz broto en un pequeño susurro roto. - Yo soy la Inner de Sakura. -Hizo una perfecta reverencia a modo de saludo, mirando el rostro ahora impávido rostro de Sasuke, sabiendo las dudas que atormentaban su mente. - Soy una segunda alma que nació gracias a la línea sucesora de Sakura, son casos extremadamente especiales cuando esto sucede; pero Sakura no tiene ni idea de esto, piensa que es algo normal con todos los Kuroi Haruno-me, debido que el alma de la persona debería de estar fracturada para que una parte se desprenda, y poder crearnos. Nosotros los Inner's servimos como consejeros, guías o acompañantes. - Sonrió tristemente. - Con todo pesar, la relación entre Sakura y yo no es buena.

-Hmp.-Soltó Sasuke. - ¿Por qué tienes esa apariencia?

-¿Ésta apariencia? - Sus ojos jade se inundaron de lágrimas, mirando los ojos rojizos de él. - Ésta apariencia se anexo conmigo, fue el momento en el que el alma de Sakura-san se fragmento más. -Miro las manos en su regazo. - Casi muere en ese mes.

Sasuke quedo totalmente mudo, mientras su mente procesaba la noticia. _"Sakura... ¿Casi muere? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" _Pensó. "¿_Pero qué demonios piensas, Sasuke? Viniste hasta aquí para humillarla, no para preocuparte. " _

-Muéstrame lo que ocurrió. - Ordenó mirándola con severidad. - Necesito saberlo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo Sasuke-kun. - Se negó Inner. - Mi trabajo es proteger la mente de Sakura-san, y ahora mismo ella está inconsciente, por lo que yo estoy a cargo. -Sasuke suspiro. - Realmente lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero tú solo quieres humillar a Sakura por que golpeó tu ego. -Él enarcó una ceja.

_"Sí, es cierto, no debería de olvidar que es para tener algo que utilizar en su contra. " _Pensó. _"Pero tengo el presentimiento de que no podré hacerlo..." _Se golpeó mentalmente la frente con resignación. _"¡Ella no debería de importarte, es solo una molestia!"_

-Tsk. - ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con Sakura tenía que ser a la fuerza? Tomó a la pequeña Inner entre sus brazos, evitando cualquier escape y preparándose para que el odio de Sakura hacía su persona incrementara aún más.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - Exclamó con sorpresa Inner. - ¡No puedes, suéltame! ¡Sakura te odiara y a mí me meterás en problemas! -Se revolvió entre sus brazos. - Por favor, Sasuke-kun, suéltame. -Su voz a punto de romperse ocasionó que Sasuke tomara suavemente su barbilla, logrando que lo mirara a los ojos, y cayendo en el poder de su línea sucesora, no sin antes decirle:

-Es por el bien de las dos. - _"Y por el mío propio. " _

**«**_Sakura corría por los árboles, camino a Konoha. Sus sentidos estaban en estado de alerta máxima, algo no andaba bien, desde que había salido de Sunagakure sentía varias presencias que iban detrás de ella, las cuáles al poco tiempo desaparecieron. _

_Pero ahora un chakra mucho peor la vigilaba, más oscuro, más podrido en poder que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y erizado, cómo si supiera que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, reconociendo el peligro inminente que la asechaba. _

_"Sakura, tendrás que hacerle frente en algún momento. No sabemos si es un amigo o un enemigo, y no puedes guiarlo hasta la hokage. Eres su pupila, si te atrapan serás una carnada perfecta para tratar de negociar con ella. "Dijo Inner._

_"Lo sé Inner, lo sé. Pero tengo miedo, ¿Y sí saben qué...?" _

_"No, Sakura. No lo saben. Sólo la hokage y tú conocen respecto a eso. Así que concéntrate en seguir el ritmo, tendremos que descansar en alguna parte. " _

_"Está bien, Inner. Es lo mejor. " _

_Siguió su camino, aún faltaba demasiado tiempo para llegar a Konoha. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Estaba sola, podría presentar pelea, pero sabía que terminaría mal, su oponente era demasiado fuerte. Ella aún tenía una vida por lograr, traer de vuelta a quién amaba, cuidar de sus amigos y su maestra, visitar la tumba de sus padres regularmente; quizás su fallecimiento lo vengara en algún momento de su vida, sabía quiénes eran, como encontrarlos. _

_Pero no era algo esencial en su vida, no necesitaba ese sentimiento, ni lo quería._

_"Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte. No me rendiré tan fácil. " _

_Una risa estruendosa que logro ponerle los pelos de punta, hizo que parara abruptamente su carrera contra el tiempo, saltando directamente al suelo; cayendo perfectamente y con elegancia. _

_-__**Haruno Sakura...- **_

El bosque se ciñó a su alrededor, una gota de sudor recorrió su sien. Su mirada vagaba desde una esquina a otra, incapaz de localizar al enemigo. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero era incapaz de detectar específicamente donde.

_"Utiliza las sombras para esconderse" Pensó. "Sólo necesito una abertura para localizarlo. " _

_**-¿Qué planeas, Haruno Sakura? ¿Representarás un reto para mí? - **__Su voz adoptó un matiz juguetón, el momento justo en el que Sakura se daba la media vuelta y salía impulsada hacía adelante con el chakra en sus pies, con la idea de recorrer sus propios pasos. _

_Hasta el desierto que rodeaba Sunagakure. _

_**-Te necesito, Sakurita. - **__Su voz se tornó oscura, enfadada. _- **Y no podrás escapar de mí, eres fundamental para mis planes. **

_Sakura se estremeció de miedo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¡¿Por qué precisamente ella!? Siguió corriendo y esquivando pequeñas ramas o lagos, propulsándose con el poco chakra que le quedaba luego de su misión cumplida en Sunagakure. _

_Cerró los ojos al sentir como su cuerpo impactaba con algo sólido, y asegurándole una caída estruendosa de no ser por que interpuso su mano derecha entre ella y el suelo, dando un salto hacia arriba y cayendo en cuclillas, en posición defensiva. _

_Ante sus ojos se mostró una espesa neblina negra, que rodeaba a un hombre de aspecto frágil; ojos castaños, cabello oscuro, piel blanca y con su ojo derecho rodeado por una venda, y en su barbilla, Sakura podía vislumbrar lo que parecía ser una pequeña cicatriz en forma de "x". Iba enfundado en una camisa blanca, acompañada en la parte superior de la misma con una túnica marrón que iba desde sus pies, hasta arriba de su hombro derecho. _

_-__**Hija de Takeshi Haruno y Mikoto Haruno...o más bien conocidos cómo, Ryu-san y Hana-san...- **__La miró detenidamente. - __**Pero te pareces más a mi querida Hana-san que al inútil de tu padre. **_-_Su voz sonó arraigada por un odio latente y rabioso. _»

Sasuke observaba el recuerdo de Sakura, como si hubiera entrado en medio de una película. Observaba con furia al hombre que fácilmente reconoció: Danzou Shimura.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por la empuñadura de su chokuto. Pero luego recordó qué eso no era la vida real, esa era la mente de Sakura; un recuerdo, una ilusión.

_"Es increíble. " _ Su mano cayó con peso muerto a su lado, resignándose a ser un mero espectador. _"Yo, un Uchiha. Preocupado por una molestia cómo Sakura. "Pensó_. _"Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse de esto. "_

«_Sakura se paralizó del miedo. ¿Cómo conocía los verdaderos nombres de sus padres? Sólo ella y la hokage lo sabían. El frió se deslizó rápidamente por la boca de su estómago, ocasionando que el sudor frió y las náuseas se apoderaban de ella. _

_Sintiendo algo muy conocido por ella que siempre fue la débil del grupo. _

_Miedo. _

_Una vez más, su cuerpo estaba cediendo ante sus emociones. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había entrenado, pero había algo en el aura de ese hombre que simplemente le daba muy mala espina. _

_-__**¿Quién eres tú?- **__Su cuerpo se tensó más de ser posible.- _**¿Cómo conoces los verdaderos nombres de mis padres? **-_Su voz crujió en recelo. _

_**-Deberías cuestionarme lo importante en este esquema, Sakurita. - **__Él negó con su cabeza, visiblemente decepcionado. __**- Y eso qué eres la kunoichi más inteligente de tu generación...-**__Sakura permaneció en silencio durante un segundo; ignorando el posible insulto escondido en sus palabras, entretanto su cerebro hacía gala de su sensatez y velocidad, confeccionando la respuesta que desataría el infierno. _

_**-La pregunta es...-**__ Trago pesado. __**- ¿Qué quieres tú de mí? **_

_La carcajada estruendosa, lúgubre y tétrica retumbó en sus oídos. Su cuerpo se dispuso a un combate inminente, pero cuándo tuvo conciencia de lo que pasaba, ya había caído desplomada en los brazos de Danzou, cortesía del golpe en la nuca que le otorgó antes de que él estuviera en serios problemas._

**-**_**Quiero el poder que no sabes manejar, quiero ver lo peor de la hermosa flor de Konoha. Pero a la vez…-**__Danzou acarició suavemente la mejilla de Sakura, en una muestra de cariño escondido. __**– Te quiero hacer sufrir por ser el fruto de la que una vez fue mi esposa, y mi mejor amigo. **_»

Sasuke observaba seriamente y con algo semejante a la rabia, el primer recuerdo que había finalizado. Estaba preparado para el siguiente, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, los cuales comenzaban a soltar pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. - La voz de Inner se escuchó furiosa, pese haber emitido una disculpa. - Pero te lo advertí. Te dije que protegería los recuerdos de Sakura, he fallado, evidentemente. Pero no verá uno más a partir de aquí. -Sasuke visualizo los ojos negros de Inner; con los aros refulgiendo en color esmeralda. Sentía la mirada clavada en su nuca, lo observaban desde algún rincón de la mente de Sakura.

-¿Qué paso luego, Inner? - Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó del Uchiha. - ¿Por qué es tan importante que ocultes esas memorias?

-Por qué son la muerte de Sakura. - Respondió con un tinte de tristeza en su voz, y Sasuke estaba seguro que de haberla visto, sus ojos estarían inundados en lágrimas. - Sakura ha luchado todo este tiempo con sus demonios internos, su lucha personal en dónde nadie gozará de ser un espectador. -Sasuke se arrodilló, llevando una de sus manos a su ojo derecho. - Y eso te incluye a ti, Sasuke-kun.- Su pincelado rostro; perfilado y pálido, se encontraba adornado por dos líneas gruesas de sangre, una en cada mejilla. - Especialmente a ti. Sakura no tendrá recuerdo de estas conversaciones, pero sí tendrá conocimiento de qué has hurgado en su memoria.

-Sakura se está destruyendo así misma, y lo sabes. Eres consciente de ello, pero no lo admites. –

-Esto no entra en tus asuntos, Sasuke Uchiha. Vete de aquí, no verás más nada de sus memorias. -

La presión en su cuerpo aumento, sus huesos estaban siendo aplastados por lo que suponía era la fuerza y el poder de la Inner de Sakura. Lo estaba obligando a irse.

_"Maldición, Sakura. ¿Por qué eres tan complicada? " _

-Muy bien, me iré. Pero ésta no será la última vez que te visite, Inner. -Sasuke embozó una sonrisa ladina. - Soy un Uchiha, y los Uchiha siempre obtenemos lo que queremos. -Inner apareció al frente de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. - Y yo, quiero a Sakura. -Inner se quedó en silencio, para luego abalanzarse furiosamente hacía Sasuke.

-_¡FUERA! – _Su vista se nublo, pero no sin antes ver el rostro furioso y lleno de lágrimas de Inner. Se estaba interesando en Sakura, él lo sabía, pero su orgullo dolido y malllugado no lo hacía pensar en más que una manera de obligar a Sakura a contarle; ya que, ella desconfiaba de él, pero no podía evitar pensar que…

_"Tú y tu Inner...son unas molestias. "_

_..._

**Muy bien, esta vez no me demoré demasiado. Tomando en cuenta que ahora escribo a las cinco de la mañana antes de partir al colegio, no ha estado mal. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews: **

**-Aidil. -Kahede. –Aiko-Uchiha05. –Melilove.**

**Sé que es algo corto, pero por los momentos los capítulos serán más o menos de este largo para tener una actualización continua. **

**¡Muchas gracias si te has tomado tu tiempo en leer mis desvaríos! **

**Hasta la próxima actualización. **

**MyHopeDead**


End file.
